Pétalos de Sangre
by Escritora Cerezo
Summary: Un año después de los exámenes Chunin una terrible tragedia vuelve a estremecer a la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Sobre una oscura noche han matado a la matriarca del Clan Uchiha. Sasuke se encontrará con una rota y rencorosa hija. El vengador regresara entre las cenizas de su infierno. ¿Sera que esta vez ya no habrá nada que lo salve de la oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

[La sangre es la cadena de las lágrimas…]

La suave danza del viento, revoloteaba entre los árboles y entre sus fuertes ramas se escabullían luces cálidas. Detrás de una que otra fachada relajada e incluso chistosa, se ocultaban valientes y fuertes ninjas pues fueron los héroes junto a su líder quien hoy en día era catalogado como tal. Mientras tanto, los ninjas más jóvenes y ajeno al pasado se encargaban de ser el escudo de tan gloriosa aldea. Los mismos aprendieron de sus maestros y siguieron los pasos de sus antecesores, pues ellos eran el futuro y debían mantener la voluntad de fuego. Al final y entre las sombras, escondidos se encontraban los ANBU, preparados para cualquiera emergencia, sin importar la tranquilidad que se mostraba en los rincones de la villa. Dada que esa misma paz fue interrumpida un año atrás, provocando caos, miedo y muerte.

No podíamos referirnos de ninguna más, que la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Konoha.

Aunque lejos de ser perfecta, Konoha era considerada una de las aldeas más respetadas y de mayor índice monetario, a lo que se refiere al basto enriquecimiento que obtenía y como pasar desapercibido la tecnología de la nueva era. Pese a las quejas, incluso la rotunda negación por el propio Hokage, los cambios dentro de la aldea eran inevitables. Gran parte de la villa se sustentaba con artículos modernos y sofisticados.

Un ejemplo logro de la maravilla dentro de Konoha, era el Hospital central.

La presente tecnología junto con el arte médico, fue un rotundo éxito. Ya no era el mismo y pequeño Hospital donde años atrás, por desgracia fue lugar de grandes peleas entre los mismos Shinobis de la aldea. Ahora era unos de los más grandes y eficientes, centro médico del país del fuego. Honorables médicos ninjas, se encargaban de atender a cualquier herido que cruzara por aquellas grandes puertas y trataban de dar su mejor esfuerzo en su trabajo.

Uno de esos médicos era la ninja llamada Uchiha Sakura.

Aparte de su distinguido cabello rosa, era reconocida por ser una de las Jounin más fuertes e inteligentes antes, de y después de su propia generación. Por muchos años se vio la tarea de dejar de implantar la medicina, ya que debía criar sola a su hija, quien hoy en día era una Genin admirable. Su hija teniendo la edad suficiente para cuidarse sola en lo que conllevaba, Sakura trabajaba de medio tiempo en el hospital. Aunque una que otras noches, ameritaba doblar turno por la llegada de muchas personas heridas y sin tantos médicos que pudieran respaldarles.

Ahora la misma Sakura, se encontraba en un momento crítico e importante.

—Esto… es…—La pelirrosa mostraba una amplia sonrisa, sintiendo dentro de su corazón dicha.

Casi no podía salir del asombro.

La puerta dentro de su consultorio se estaba abriendo sin que ella estuviera consiente.

—Sakura necesitan que lideres una operación, al parecer su cuerpo se opone a todo Jutsu que intentan hacer para disminuirle la presión en la parte baja de su columna. Yukimura-san piensa que no resistirá si intentan, el removimiento de dos de sus discos. Su nombre es Hatushi Madaika, es un jounin que llego después de una misión rango A. Dos de sus compañeros están desaparecidos… creo que es extraño la ausencia de sus camaradas, ellos solo debían escoltar al anciano Ebizō de regreso a la aldea de la arena ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?

Un silencio fue lo siguiente.

Ante aquello la mujer de oscuro cabello, levanto la mirada dejando de leer los papeles que sostenía.

—¿Sakura?

Efectivamente, Shizune había estado hablándole sin verla a la cara.

—Lo siento—Cerro abruptamente la delgada carpeta—Iré de inmediato.

—¿Era algo bueno? ¿Algunos de tus pacientes fue dado de alta? —La doctora de corta cabellera oscura, estaba un tanto curiosa. Hacía mucho que la ojos jade no mostraba tanta felicidad.

—Bueno…

—¡Uchiha-san! ¡Algo horrible está ocurriendo! —Una agitada enfermera las interrumpió.

Sakura y Shizune corrieron tras de ella, pues al juzgar su expresión las cosas no estaban bien.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala de operaciones, un denso ambiente las sacudió a ambas por completo. Sakura teniendo de ante mano un mal presentimiento, se acercó al grupo de doctores, reunidos en una especie de círculo. Todos pálidos, observaban lo que parecía ser un esqueleto humano. La ojos jade de inmediato se extrañó, por sus espeluznantes miradas. ¿Qué pasaba? No era ni la primera, ni la última vez en ver a un humano sin ningún gramo de piel u órganos.

—Sakura…—Su voz sonó casi estrangulada y de forma forzosa.

—Yakimura-san ¿Qué ocurre?

El señor Yakimura Matsumochi era uno de los ninjas médicos, que siguieron a Sakura hasta el hospital central, para continuar impartiendo sus Jutsus sanadores, años atrás cuando quedo en manos de la quinta Hokage el hospital para niños, fundado por la misma Sakura. Mencionado el mismo hospital seguía vigente, pero dado la paz que reinaba no era muy frecuentado.

—Yakimura-san—Insistió preocupada.

El señor de ojos cafés, trago en seco.

—Este… es el paciente.

—¿Qué?

—El del removimiento de discos.

—¿Hatushi Madaika?

Ante esa pregunta, él asiento con la cabeza estando en shock.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —Su ceño se frunció aún más.

El ninja Hatoshi estaba herido, pero vivo ¿Porque solo sus huesos aparecían en la camilla?

—¡Aarrgh! —Un fuerte grito justo a su lado, resonó entre las paredes.

La pelirrosa se giró y deslizando la cortina hacia un lado, pudo presenciar el verdadero mal.

Era otro ninja herido, solo que estaba vez vio como rápidamente cada capa de su cuerpo, estaba desapareciendo de manera grotesca. Su piel sangraba mientras que sus pulmones se infectaban con un manchado oscuro, desintegraban a raíz del devastador virus para finalmente se consumían entre cenizas y sangre. Su corazón se volvía negro antes de ser exprimido como una pequeña uva. Los ojos del ninja estaban volteados pero no tardaron en pudrirse también.

Todo esto ocurrió sin que nadie lo tocara.

—Esto mismo le ocurrió al paciente Hatoshi…—Recalco una temblorosa enfermera.

—Intentamos todo tipo de Jutsus, pero no pudimos detener el deterioro y la desintegración.

—Uchiha-san no queremos alertar a nadie, pero creemos…

—Algún tipo de técnica enemiga, si yo también lo creo—Interrumpió a la enfermera mientras ejecutaba con velocidad, posesiones de manos y juntando sus manos creo una esfera.

Técnica ninja muy parecida al Jutsu curativo que utilizo, en el país de la luna con el padre de Michiru Tsuki, el difunto Kakeru Tsuki, para tratar de salvarlo. Solo su estructura de chakra era semejante ya que no era un Jutsu medicinal, era un Ninjutsu mucho más complicado y elaborado por la misma Sakura. Se especializaba en analizar los rastros humanos y mostrarle la raíz de alguna herida o lesión. Como ver los flujos u puntos de chakra pero de forma médica.

Concentrando su chakra en las palmas de sus manos, las coloco sobre el esqueleto para así averiguar que había pasado. Un poderoso bloqueo azoto a sus brazos al intentarlo. Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, a causa de la barrera invisible. Todos en la habitación de sanación, quedaron perplejos. Ni siquiera pudo analizar los restos del shinobi.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Asique es verdad—Un par de ojos azules observaban la escena.

—Hokage-sama—Fue escuchado muchas veces junto a una reverencia.

—Naruto…—Le hablo informal, era su amigo—esto es extraño. Nunca había visto algo así.

—Lo sé—Activo el modo sabio mientras veía al esqueleto—Esto deben verlo los ANBU.

Y como si su voz fuera un llamado, los ninjas enmascarados aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Incluso algunos estaban entrando por las ventanas. Solo les tomo un par de milisegundos llevarse los huesos de los muertos, para desaparecer. El rubio Hokage estaba por irse, hasta que su ex compañera de equipo lo detuvo.

—Naruto…

—Sakura-chan, todo estará bien.

—¿Porque suenas como si no lo estará?

El líder Uzumaki con una sonrisa desapareció, dejando a Sakura muy preocupada.

Los ANBU habían venido, el propio Hokage también.

Todos los sabían, se había convertido en un suceso delicado y ameritaba mantenerse callados.

Dos días después, las cosas dentro de la oficina del Hokage estaban sumamente tensas.

—¿No han encontrado ninguna pista? —Kakashi, el anterior Hokage estaba desconcertado.

—Con lo poco hemos descubierto… dudo que podamos saber quién fue. Al parecer utiliza Jutsus desconocidos y extremadamente elaborados. Puedo apostar que los únicos con ese tipo chakras a ese nivel, son los Jinchūrikis—Continuo hablando una de la miembro del Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis de Konoha, Shiho.

—Esto puede ser técnicas oscuras—Murmuro pensativo el hombre con coleta algo despavorida. Era concejal del actual Hokage, Nara Shikamaru.

—Mi equipo y yo hemos estado intentando descifrar su manera de entrar en los cuerpos y pudrirlos a alta velocidad pero…—Negó con la cabeza—esa misteriosa barrera no nos permite traspasar la moldura periostio, del hueso.

—Tendré que ir personalmente—Cansado de escuchar, el rubio se levantó de su silla.

—Es muy arriesgado que dejes la aldea. Puede ser una estrategia del enemigo, para obligarte a dejarla desprotegida—Intervino Kakashi.

—Ya le hemos informado al Kazekage, y estará aquí mañana—Otra ninja que se encontraba dentro de la oficina, les dijo mientras movía sus dedos sobre un teclado.

—Seguiré investigando—Shiho se retiró no sin antes, hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Acaban de llegar dos más. Los ANBU lo han interceptado antes de que alguien dentro de la aldea se percatara pero… se ''desintegraron''. Ellos ya suman a ochos…—Hablo la misma ninja que se encontraba en una esquina, junto con una laptop y una especie de comunicador en forma de pergamino.

—Insisto debo ir—Naruto no podía permitir más muerte. Era su deber proteger a todos.

—No, debemos esperar a la junta con el Kazekage. —Shikamaru conservaba su mente fría.

El Hokage Uzumaki con una mirada llena de impotencia se dejó caer sobre la silla.

Mientras tantos los genin del equipo siete exhaustos y heridos eran los que cruzaban por las enormes puertas principales de Konoha. Luego de una batalla con ciertos asaltantes que deseaban asesinar a una señora adinerada de la aldea Tonika, la cual se encuentra a las afueras de la frontera del país del fuego. Junto con su capitán Konohamaru Sarutobi, finalmente regresaban a casa.

—¿Sabes cuándo regresa Sasuke sensei? —El joven y escandaloso rubio, le hablo a su intelectual compañera de ojos y cabello oscuros.

Sasuke sensei, mejor conocido como Sasuke Uchiha era el padre de la joven. Había regresado por unos días pero tuvo que retomar su viaje de investigación hace dos semanas atrás.

—No lo sé—Suspiro agotada. —Nos vemos chicos—Sin más desapareció.

Boruto Uzumaki, quedo con la palabra en la boca mientras Mitsuki se reía.

Dentro de la residencia Uchiha, hacía mucho silencio. Demasiado.

Sarada despreocupada entro a la casa, mientras se quitaba sus sandalias.

—Estoy en casa…—Anuncio soñolienta. Al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de su madre, camino por el recibidor hasta llegar a la sala. Se proponía ir hasta su recamara, pero algo la detuvo.

Era su madre, Sakura. Ella estaba dormida y sentada en unos de los sillones.

—¿Mama?... —La joven pelinegra se acercó a su progenitora, con cuidado de no despertarla.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la escucho susurrar:

—Bienvenido a casa…Sasuke-kun.

Esas pocas palabras la hicieron sonreír, en cuanto se ruborizaba.

Sakura no demostraba ante su hija lo mucho que extrañaba a su esposo, pero era algo que no podía ocultar. El amor que le tiene al viajero inexpresivo, era notorio y eso era lo que más le gustaba de su madre. Conste lo opuestos que eran sus padres y la distancia que los alejaba, sus sentimientos eran mutuos por parte de ambos. Eso era lo único importante.

Después de una larga ducha, la pequeña Uchiha volvió a la sala para encontrarse con su madre durmiente. Mientras se secaba el cabello, recordó lo fuerte que era su mama, lo mucho que ella se esforzaba cada día por ella y el merecido descanso que en este momento, se merecía. Dejando a un lado a la ojos jade, Sarada se aproximó hacia la cocina y se colocó el delantal, lista para preparar la cena.

Un delicioso aroma a sopa miso y arroz recién cocinado, despertó a la Uchiha rosa.

Sakura aproximándose al comedor, se encontró con su pequeña sosteniendo una hoya.

—La mesa ya está puesta Mamá—La joven con una radiante expresión, tanteo unas de las sillas de la mesa.

—Oh mi niña—La pelirrosa estaba conmovida—Bienvenida a casa—La envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Mama, me estas aplastando—Se quejó sonrojada.

—Lo siento—Volvió a sonreír y ambas se sentaron en la mesa.

—¿Cómo te fue en a misión? —Pregunto tomando los palillos.

—Bien, pero por Boruto casi fallamos la misión. Discutía mucho con la señora Funashi, porque ella era algo engreída pero el idiota de Boruto no lo toleraba. Él tiene que entrenar más y saber que vendrán muchas misiones como esas. Somos ninjas, no miembros sociales.

—Les falta mucho camino por recorrer—Suspiro nostálgica—pero estoy segura que darán su mejor esfuerzo.

—¿Y a ti mama? ¿Cómo están las cosas en el hospital?

—Lo normal—Movió los palillos mientras que consecutivamente su gesto cambiaba.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, sabes cómo son las cosas. Mamá se encargara de todo, ya lo veras.

—¿Y Papá? ¿Cuándo regresara?

Mencionar a Sasuske Uchiha sacudió su pecho.

—Sabes que él está ocupado con una misión…—Hubo una sorpresiva pausa—Pero tengo que decírselo…—Su corazón latida frenéticamente. Miles de emociones se acumulaban dentro de ella.

—¿Decírselo? ¿Qué cosa?

Una nerviosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sakura.

—Bueno… lo que ocurre es que…—Una sonido sordo la interrumpió.

Las Uchihas femeninas se pusieron alertas. Ambas se levantaron de la mesa.

—¿Qué fue eso? —El sonido se produjo en la parte trasera de la casa.

Sakura haciendo señas con las manos, le indico silencio mientras apretaba su puño.

La pequeña Uchiha copio el mismo acto.

—¡Muéstrate! —Con una fuerte estocada con una de sus piernas, la pelirrosa abrió el suelo, donde un ninja con extraña vestimenta salto al ataque.

Sakura de un golpe de puño logro hacerlo retroceder hasta el punto de chocar y quedarse atrapado en una de las paredes.

—¡Sarada vete! —Le grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Alrededor de treinta ninjas apareciendo la rodearon.

—¡No te dejare sola! —Con una fuerte patada hizo volar a dos ninjas.

Mismos ninjas comenzaron a ejecutar señas de manos, e invocaron explosivos. Sakura con excelente reflejos tomo a su hija desapareciendo de la casa. Afuera donde a duras penas pudo escapar, una fuerte explosión tras su espalda, empujo su cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros. Los ninjas se habían suicidado por ser explosivos humanos. Desde la oscuridad y en medio del humor a causa de la explosión, otros quince ninjas salieron y utilizando el elemento tierra intentaron hacer una gigantesca prisión de madera. Sakura fue más veloz que todos ellos y mucho antes lanzo varios shukirens, que saco de su bolsillo. Los ninjas enemigos evadieron los shukirens con facilidad a lo que la ojos jade, monstro una sonrisa. Al instante aparecieron cables de shakras, los cuales rápidamente envolvieron a los ninjas que se encontraban más cerca. Tomando impulso, Sakura se elevó en el aire de un alto salto, obligando a los ninjas enemigo a elevarse con ella. Estaban atrapados por los cables de shakras.

—¡Como se atreven a explotar mi casa! —Y los enterró varios metros bajo tierra.

Sarada a la espalda de su madre ejecutaba posiciones de manos igualmente elevándose en los aires.

(Serpiente)

(Oveja)

(Mono)

(Jabalí)

(Caballo)

(Tigre)

—¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bolas de fuego! —Con un soplido, extendió el fuego que salía de su boca, carbonizando a varios ninjas.

En ese momento dos enormes arboles sacaron sus raíces, por medio de ninjas que manejaban la superficie. Las mujeres Uchihas apretaron sus puños, acumulando shakras y dándole un brutal golpe, ambas gritaron:

—¡SHANNAROO!

La pelea, apenas estaba iniciando…

Horas después muy lejos del país del fuego, el Uchiha mayor saltaba a gran velocidad entre las ramas del extenso bosque. De un salto más largo que los anteriores, hizo una pausa y empezó a mirar a sus alrededores. Buscaban un lugar donde poder dormir.

En medio de su dicha búsqueda, escucho risas. Con rapidez se camuflajito entre la oscuridad.

—Natsuka, no creo que sea buena idea…—Estaba dudoso.

—¡Enserio! ¡Cuando les diga que pelee con uno de los Sannin seré conocido en la aldea! —Ría el que sostenía un trozo de tela.

Sasuke Uchiha pensaba con cierta inquietud.

Solo existían dos opciones ante aquella declaración.

—¡Tal vez sea de Sasuke Uchiha! —Rio afortunado—¡Pelee formidablemente contra el gran Uchiha!

Una oscurosa silueta hizo temblar aquel par de ninjas.

—¿De dónde han sacado eso? —Tenebrosos e inexpresivos ojos rojos acobardaron al mentiroso.

Sasuke miro sus manos con rapidez.

La textura, no cabía duda.

Ese trozo de tela le pertenecía a Sakura Uchiha, su esposa.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

[Nunca sabes hasta cuando puedes tener el amor de una madre…]

Con una velocidad única, un hombre de cabello oscuro corría sobre el suelo verde, alejándose así de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Alrededor de diez AMBU estaba esparcidos atrás y por delante de él, formando una línea de defensa implacable. Llevaba una máscara de animal y vestía un atuendo oscuro, junto con una armadura grisácea.

—Aun creo que hubiera sido mejor esperar hasta mañana—Un enmascarado a su izquierda parecía ligeramente inquieto.

—No, para mañana será demasiado tarde—En su expresión toda pisca de su singular simpatía, había desaparecido. Dentro de su pecho también existía inquietud, pero quería creer firmemente en que su decisión fue la mejor y que la aldea estaría a salvo.

—Pero Hokage-sama…

—Suficiente platica—Efectivamente el hombre de aspecto joven, era en realidad el hombre de máxima autoridad dentro de Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, quien estaba usando un Jutsu de transformación, para reflejar al exterior la apariencia del joven Konohamaru Sarutibi. A diferencia de todas personas, el rubio había perfeccionado el Jutsu con su increíble y gran manejo de shakra. La probabilidad de ser descubierto era 0,1. En el peor de los casos, eso no era muy relevante, dado que no era recomendable enfrentarse con el portador del zorro de las nueve colas. Lo más importante de la utilidad de su camuflaje, es para no llamar la atención.

Eventualmente el verdadero Konohamaru, estaba transformado en Naruto.

—No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. El Hokage-sama tuvo que esperar—Hablaba una mujer de ojos color rojo, con un anillo adicional en ellos alrededor de la pupila.

—Todo estará bien. Confió en él, Mirai nee-chan.

—Yo también, no dudo de eso pero…—De brazos cruzados, observo el oscuro cielo de la noche—algo no anda bien. Creo que debí ir con el Hokage-sama.

—Acabas de llegar de una misión de rango S. No creo que marcharte ahora mismo y más en tu estado, alegrará a la tía Kurenai.

El joven Sarutobi se encontraba sentado en la gran silla del séptimo Hokage.

La mujer con evidentes vendas en algunas áreas de sus brazos y abdomen suspiro con desgana.

—Nada alegra a mi madre, últimamente se preocupa por todo. Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande, como para sus dramas innecesarios.

—Estas equivocada Mirai nee-chan—Ante esas palabras, ella se giró para encararlo—…para una madre jamás serás lo suficientemente grande. Siempre serás su niña, dentro de su corazón. Ella solo quiere que nada te ocurra, sabe lo difícil que puede ser la vida de una kunoichi, también paso por eso pero no lo olvides. Los peligros que conlleva esa vida, lo sabes muy bien—Ese tono seco y apagado, trajo consigo el fugaz recuerdo de la fotografía de su difunto padre, Asuma Sarutobi. —No puedes simplemente dejar a un lado a una mujer que ha luchado por criarte sola. Te ha dado su amor, su compañía y sus cuidados. No puedes ser tan fría con ella.

—Konohamaru nii-san ¿A qué viene este discurso melodramático? —Pensativa y orgullosa, intentaba no centrarse en el recuerdo de su padre. Volver a ser una niña llorona no era un opción.

—Es porque no quiero que atesores a la tía Kurenai, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.—Cerro los ojos con una triste sonrisa—no sabes cuantas personas desearían tener su madre con vida.

—Nii-san…—Sentía arrepentimiento por su reciente rebeldía.

—Ve a casa. Solo habías venido aquí para darme el reporte de la misión ¿Verdad? —Retomo los rápidos movimientos que ejercían sus dedos, sobre el teclado. Konohamaru incluso era mucho mejor administrando la laptop que el propio dueño de la misma. Siendo joven estaba más familiarizado con la tecnología.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta, fue lo siguiente en escucharse.

—Si—Mirai, volvió a su formalidad ninja—Hokage-sama—Le guiño en ojo y con una chistosa reverencia, escucho como su primo con el auténtico tono del ojos azules le permitía el paso de quien estaba del otro lado de la oficina.

—¡Hokage-sama! ¡Tres cuerpos más fueron encontrados en la frontera! —Una angustiada ninja apareció frente a ambos.

Era una de las ninjas informantes y miembro del departamento de investigación de Konoha.

—¿Cuerpos? ¿De qué…

Todo la superficie se estremezo por completo. Una monstruosa ventisca reventó cada ventana del lugar.

Una gran explosión azoto con fuerza la aldea.

—Oh no… —Konohamaru concentrando su shakra en las plantas de los pies, para no perder suficiente equilibrio, observo al exterior.

—Fue e-en…—La Sarutobi había quedado sentada en el suelo. Algunas heridas se habían vuelto abrir, pues tuvo una operación solo hace unos días.

—La zona de los Uchihas…—Su rostro palidecía cada vez mas—Sakura…Sarada…

Gritos llenos de pánico era la espeluznante melodía.

La Uchiha mayor se encontraba expulsando gran cantidad de shakra, a través de las palmas de sus manos, para hacer volar incalculables kilómetros a los ninjas enemigos que la rodeaba. Mientras que la pequeña Uchiha estaba tendida a sus espaldas, inconsciente producto de una doble técnica de agua, donde por pocos segundos Sakura su madre, logro sacarla pero ya se estaba desmayada.

—Es hora de terminar con esto—La pelirrosa ejecutando señales de manos y mordiendo uno de sus pulgares, invoco a la gigantesca babosa, la reina Katsuyu.

—Mamá…y-yo…—Una, débil y herida Sarada, intentaba levantarse. Empapada no dejaba de toser.

Al ver donde se encontraba abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba sobre la enorme criatura.

Los ninja enemigos utilizando el elemento tierra ejecutaban unos gigantescos muros de madera.

Era una especie de prisión.

Ese acto enojo aún más a la ojos jade.

Ellos no eran más fuerte que ella, pero la superaban en número.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué persistían en encerrarla? ¿Por qué no la acataba seriamente?

—¡Sean cual sean sus intenciones no me interesa! —Tanteo su brazo izquierdo, el cual no dejaba de sangrar—¡No dejare que toquen a mi hija!—Con un fuerte rugido marcas desde su frente, comenzaron a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Era el Jutsu fuerza de Centenar.

Los ojos de Sarada luchaban para no cerrarse, pero se encontraba muy herida y débil.

La pelirrosa con un fuerte golpe de puño, destrozo por completo unos de los muros.

Un ninja apareció frente a ella. Destaco entre los demás por una sola razón.

Era el único con el rostro descubierto.

La Jounin se estremeció al verlo.

El muro de madera volvió a emerger entre la tierra

—Uchiha Sakura…—Sin expresión, hilos de shakra salían de su cuerpo. —Necesito…

—¡De nuevo! ¡Hay que derribar esa barrera! —Gritaba la rubia mientras que otros ninjas se acercaban a la catastrófica escena a una gran velocidad. Una inexplicable barrera cubría por completo cierta zona, donde se ubicaba precisamente la residencia Uchiha.

Con un fuerte puño, Choji Akimichi trataba de romper la barrera invisible.

—¡¿Dónde están los AMBU?! —Un aldeano grito.

Los siguientes fueron llamados hacia el propio Hokage. Afligidos y desesperados llamados hacia el Rubio. Algunos ninjas enemigos aprovechaban para atacar a los ciudadanos de Konoha, por simple placer de verlos morir sin embargo, ancianos e inclusos madres que alguna vez fueron ninjas contraatacaban.

—¡Veré si puedo llegar hasta la abertura—El hombre de tez pálida dibujo sobre un pergamino en blanco, a una velocidad sorprendente y con una sola señal de mano, la enorme ave hecha de tinta salió desde la superficie de papel. Sin perder el tiempo Sai Yamanaka, se apresuraba por llegar a la cima.

—Sakura…—Ino con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados mantenía la esperanza que logran llegar hasta su amiga. ¡Tenían que hacerlo!

Una sensación gelatinosa logro despertarla.

Pequeños parpadeos, presenciaban como Sakura peleaba con el ejército de los ninjas enemigos.

—Mamá…—Su fuerza poco a poco regresaba.

Jadeando, tanteaba su abdomen. Sus costillas ya no estaban rotas, pero aun dolía mucho. Con un enorme esfuerzo se puso de pie sobre la enorme babosa.

—Por favor manténganse donde esta Sarada-chan.

—¿De-e dónde vino?

Esa dulce voz, era de la reina Kutsuyu.

—Estoy sanando sus heridas—Una pequeña babosa empezaba a formarse al costado de la joven—…mi deber es cumplir con las ordenes de Sakura y debo curarla—De una babosa se volvieron dos, cuatros e iban aumentando la cifra.

—¿Mi madre? —Varios estruendos no dejaban de golpear sus oídos—No. Necesito ayudarla, debo ir—Con un gran salto evito volver a ser capturada por su sanadora y activando su Sharingan se acercó donde su madre se encontraba.

Sus ojos rojos, se ensancharon, cuando segundos antes de llegar ninjas arremetía contra su madre y otros más se balanceaban contra ella, al ataque. En muchos, demasiado para ambas.

—¡Quítense del camino! —Con simultáneos golpes de puños los alejaba varios metros.

Lo próximo fue ramas que aprisionaron sus piernas para luego jalarla hacia las profundidades.

—¡Sarada! —La ojos jade se percató del peligro que corría su hija y sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Sakura jalo en dirección contraerá a su hija para así sacarla de la tierna. Ninjas volvieron a rodearlas enojando aún más a la pelirrosa. La gigantesca babosa sintió el peligro de las Uchiha y se dividió entre diminutas babosas para salir entre las estrechas aberturas de la prisión de madera en la que se encontraba.

Los ninjas salían despavoridos con cada golpe de la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía Sakura. Incluso algunos que llegaron hasta la barrera invisible y choraron en el fuerte impacto. La kunoichi no dejaba de analizar la forma de escapar de aquella situación, pues las verdaderas intenciones ya fueron reveladas cuando…

—¡Algo está ocurriendo en la aldea!—Uno de los Ambus alego al abrir los ojos. Se había comunicado con un jutsu de telepatía con otro ninja quien luchaba en Konoha.

Naruto y el resto de los Ambus ya estaban en la frontera.

—¡¿Qué?! —El rubio se detuvo casi de inmediato.

—No puede ser. Ellos no pudieron entrar sin ser vistos por…

—Al parecer se infiltraron entre los aldeanos. No tengo mucha información al respecto. He perdido la conexión de mentes. —Interrumpió otro ninja que pertenecía al Clan Yamanaka.

—¡Debemos regresar y rápido! —Naruto invoco sin previo aviso un gigantesco sapo.

—Eh… ¿Naruto? cuanto tiem…

—¡Hacia Konoha, ahora! —Rugió y enorme Gamakichi supo que no era el momento para un amistoso reencuentro. Naruto jamás le hubiera hablado tan cortante si no fuera una situación delicada. Se percató de los Ambus que los rodeaba y sin ninguna palabra al respecto, salto alejándose a una gran distancia. El rubio entre los descomunales saltos y ubicado en la cabeza del animal le transfirió parte del shakra de Kurama, lo que hizo que el sapo aumentara cien veces su propia velocidad.

Los ambus estaba muy por detrás, intentando seguirle el paso pero era imposible.

Naruto por primera vez en muchos años sintió miedo en su corazón.

Una espeluznante sensación recorrió su espina dorsal.

Su familia, su aldea, todas las personas que él debía proteger estaban en peligro.

—Eres más resistente de lo que pensé—Apretó aún más el delgado cuello de jalando un par de mechones rosas en el acto—Pero tan solo debes morir ahora—Sonrió por breves segundos antes de que un kunai fuera enterrado en su mano. Por unos furiosos ojos rojos, el ninja tambaleo soltando así a Sakura.

Sarada concentrando el poco shakra que le quedaba lo golpeo una sola vez, enterrándolo en la tierra. Débil cayo de rodillas mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta. Sus brazos temblorosos deseaban mantenerse firme. Debía proteger a su madre, ya que la misma derroto a centenares de ninjas sin ayuda alguna. Ahora Sakura se encontraba más agotada que la propia Sarada.

—¡Sakura! —Con un golpe de puño logro ser escuchado. Su voz se había deslizado por la grieta que le había hecho a la barrera.

—Lee-san…—Murmuro la rosa al reconocer quien era.

Estaba por ponerse de pie cuando alguien la levanto tomándola de los cabellos.

—Tus amigos no podrán ayudarte y mucho menos…—Su voz desapareció cuando una tormenta de arena acaparo todo a su alrededor. Sarada gritaba intentando encontrar a su madre, pero pequeñas babosas la mantuvieron quieta. Era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Sonidos de kunais chocando a la par de puños era lo que difícilmente se escuchaba.

La arena desapareció de forma extraña, dejando ver que era lo que ocurría.

Una sombra cubrió el cuerpo de Sarada.

Una gota de sangre se deslizo por una de sus mejillas.

Innumerables kunai herían el cuerpo de alguien.

—M-Mamá…—Sus manos temblorosas intentaban moverse pero no podía.

No, no.

—Llévatela…—Susurro sonriente.

—¿Qué? —Gimoteo aturdida, pero pudo percatarse como poco a poco era succionada por aquellos moluscos gasterópodos— ¡Basta! ¡Déjeme! —Intentaba desesperadamente moverse—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Gritos llenos de lágrimas, apretaron su triste corazón.

—Mi niña…—Su voz tan apagada, tan frágil.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame salvarte! —Llorando intentaba acumular shakra. Solo hace unas semanas que estaba aprendiendo con Sakura ninjutsus médicos—¡S-Solo espera y yo-!

Desesperación.

—E-Esta bien…

—¡No! ¡No!

La segunda aspa se reflejó en sus ojos rojos.

Agonía.

-Sarada ...

Rápido.

Una explosión silenció las lágrimas de una niña. Unos cálidos brazos intentaron ser su escudo.

—¿S-Sakura-chan? —Susurro agitado.

El hombre de cejas pobladas solo continúo sollozando mientras abrazaba firmemente aquel cuerpo pálido y frio. El rubio intento moverse pero cayó sobre sus rodillas. Toda su fuerza y su valor parecían haberse ido. Como un niño que acabaron de quitarle algo valioso para él.

La expresión del gran y poderoso Hokage, se volvió como tan.

Vulnerables ojos azules, se llenaron de lágrimas.

«¡Naruto eres un idiota!»

«¡Naruto!»

«Gracias a Dios… estas bien.»

«Por favor…Naruto… tráelo de vuelta… te lo suplico…»

«¡Naruto, resiste!»

« Hinata, por favor, cuida bien de Naruto»

«¡Hey! ¡Cálmate! ¡Escúchame! ¡Tu niña y tu esposa estarán bien! ¡Déjalo en mis manos!»

«Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…Naruto»

Un fuerte grito que estremeció cada rincón de la aldea.

Una fría sonrisa viajaba cerca de la luna.

La oscuridad se volvió un mar sin fondo.

—Debemos esperar a que despierte. No podemos preguntarle los detalles del ataque…—Una ojerosa Shizune volvía a repetir ante los implacable e inexpresivo Ambus.

—Sé que no es el momento adecuado pero debemos empezar la investigación de inmediato—Alego uno de los enmascarados—Que no haya dejado ni un solo rastro es preocupante. Hemos perdido muchos camaradas en este extraño delito. Sin contar los heridos que aguardan en este mismo hospital.

—¡Ella es solo una niña! —Exploto cansada de sus insistencias. Ni el propio Hokage se encontraba estable para el fuerte enfrentamiento con la cruda realidad —Solo déjenla…—Sollozo y miro de reojo aquella débil Uchiha, que se encontraba sedada en cama—solo por un momento…—Agacho la cabeza empañada en lágrimas.

Uno fuertes tacones resonaron llamando la atención de todos.

—Si se atreven a tocar a Sarada, los matare. Sin que yo lo autorice nadie se acercará a la niña—Una furiosa Tsunade se impuso doblegando a esos fuerte y altos ninjas. Con una pausada duda decidieron asentar con la cabeza y desaparecer en el proceso.

—Tsunade-sama…—Murmuro triste. La mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo observo al par de ancianos que estaba a la cabecera de la cama de la pequeña. Los padres de Sakura, ambos estaban durmiendo. Se les notaba el agotamiento y las lágrimas derramas.

—Tsunade-sama—Recobro algo de fuerza—¿Cómo esta Naruto?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Hinata está a su lado pero…esto ha sido demasiado. —De brazos cruzados apretó sus puños—Para todos. Pero esto no se quedará así—Shinuze sabía que detrás de esa ira había una mujer destrozada. La misma presencio el dolor de la rubia—La cárcel no será suficiente para pagar lo que han hecho a esta aldea—Recordó a una inconsolable Ino, a unos padres lastimados, a una Hija destrozada, a los aldeanos lastimado física y emocionalmente al igual… que el mismo Hokage.

Un inmenso guerrero de shacra purpura apareció por medio de la teletransportación en medio del humo aún vigente en aquellos restos de cemento. Ojos negros miraban a todos lados intentando buscar algo que ya se hacía sobre sus propios pies.

—Por tu culpa. —Una voz rasposa, lastimada y agotada—¡Por tu culpa!

Sasuke volteo para encontrar con una mirada llena de ira.

—Sarada…—Apenas y se escuchó. La niña traía puesto su piyama, escapo del Hospital.

—¡Por tu culpa, Mamá está muerta!

Sasuke Uchiha miraba a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos.

No podía ser cierto. No.

No.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

[El deseo de verte rompe mi alma. La oscuridad me abraza en el lecho de mi desesperación…]

Un forcejeo llevo a otro, en un intento de mantenerla más que quieta, calmada. La propia Tsunade tuvo que interferir para que todo el alboroto que solo una niña había ocasionado, cesará. Sarada Uchiha, aunque poseyendo la misma fuerza monstruosa de su madre, aquella misma fuerza era algo nuevo para ella. No hace mucho la describió y recientemente estaba entrenando para manejarla y desarrollarla al igual como su madre. Obviamente por su inexperiencia y otras razones no pudo estar a la par con la mujer que fue la Quinta Hokage. La rubia solo un dedo, la detuvo acompañada de una apática mirada.

—Fue un alivio que haya llegado a tiempo, Tsunade-san…—Dijo una de las enfermeras mientras observaba el gran agujero en la pared—Sarada-chan estaba incontrolable. Si no fuera por usted había destrozado el Hospital. —Suspiro inquieta. Había intentado sedar a la pequeña pero la fuerza de la Uchiha fue mayor que la suya.

—Eso no es lo importante aquí—Su ojos se perdieron a través de la ventana—¿Uchiha Sasuke dijo algo antes de irse?

—No… Uchiha-san apareció en un parpadeo con Sarada en brazos y se marchó a la misma velocidad. Dejo a Sarada a nuestro cuidado, pero la pobre…no paraba de llorar y luego empezó a romper todo lo que la rodeaba y…bueno, está al tanto del resto.

—Ya veo—Hubo una extraña pausa—Puedes retirarte. Solicita un grupo de obreros para reparar esta pared. Llama al doctor encargado de Sarada y dile que traiga el informe de la paciente. Ah, y no olvides llamar a Shizune.

—¡Sí, como usted diga! —De manera apresurada se retiró de lo que quedaba de habitación.

Tsunade ya no era la Hokage pero aún conservaba mucha autoridad en Konoha.

La rubia contemplo un par de segundo a la Uchiha durmiente. Apretó sus puños mientras escuchaba los desesperadas voces de aquel par de ancianos. Otra vez los padres de Sakura regresaban acudiendo a la ayuda de su nieta. Nuevamente los abuelos de Sarada suplantaban al propio padre, quien era que el que debía estar aquí. El consuelo de ellos no podía llenar el amor que solo un padre podría dar. No importa que tastos abrazos y arrullos recibiera la pequeña, ella jamás…

—¿Qué clase de basura deja a su hija sola? —Murmuro volviendo a ver el cielo.

—Esto… no es normal ¿Qué clase de Jutsu es este? —La castaña no podía salir del asombro.

—Mis insectos no han encontrado rastro alguno del enemigo. Ni la más mínima huella de ellos… —Agrego mientras observando la palma de su mano. Diminutos escarabajos se deslizaban por debajo de sus uñas hasta pasar por la capa de piel. —Cierto…además de _ellos_ —Cuerpos sin vidas eran cargados y en manos de los Ambus desaparecían sin decir nada al respecto.

Una gran cantidad de ninjas estaban en la escena del crimen. La kunoichi Tenten, Shino y demás ninjas de alto rango y experiencia se encontraban en la residencia Uchiha. A sus pies se encontraban los escombros del edificio donde residían y entre ellos, cadáveres del enemigo.

Tenten suspiro preocupada al no obtener los resultados que buscaba. Con las manos en la cintura giro su rostro vagamente y se percató de un cadáver pues solo una de sus manos era visible. La castaña dando los pasos correspondientes para acortar la distancia, levanto el muro de cemento y al intentar quitarle la máscara alguien la detuvo.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! —Gruño la castaña al enmascarado quien tomaba de su brazo. —Quiero saber quiénes son los malditos que…

—No. —De manera fría y cortante, la empujo alejándola unos cuantos centímetros.

Tenten se alarmo y sin dudarlo invoco un enorme pergamino.

—¡No te creas tanto solo por ser un Ambu! ¡Tengo derecho a saber! —Con ojos furiosos extendió el papel alrededor del ella.

—No tiene permitido esa información—Tomo en brazos aquel cadáver sin importarle que la kunoichi estaba en guardia y lista para luchar.

Aquel silencio la hizo enfadar ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle la espalda?

—¡Ya basta! ¡No darás ni un solo paso más!—Una espada roso el cuello del enmascarado —¡Estoy cansada de que ustedes se lleven lo único donde podemos encontrar respuestas! ¡Han atacado la aldea! ¡No es momento de secretos! ¡Debemos trabajar en equipo si queremos encontrar quien haya hecho esto!

—Las órdenes del señor Doito han sido…

—¡Ese anciano no es él que está a cargo de nada! ¡Ni siquiera el Hokage ha ordenado tal cosa!

—Señorita, no interfiera con nuestra misión—Otro enmascarado apareció detrás de la castaña y con kunai tanteo la espalda de la mujer.

—Y no tu no atrevas a tocar a mi compañera—El ninja de grandes músculos y cejas pobladas fue el siguiente en intervenir. Las vendas que envolvían sus puños se desliaron hasta envolver a quien sostenía el kunai.

—Lee-san…

—¿Quieres probar quien es más veloz? ¿O tu kunai o mi Taijutsu?

El enmascarado trago hondo.

—Aléjate de Tenten, ahora. Tú y tu amigo nos permitirá ver la identidad del sujeto.

—Ustedes no pueden impedir con nuestro deber—El que llevaba al cadáver levanto un brazo ejecutando una posición de mano.

—Así que después de todo, esto será a la fuerza—La kunoichi no tuvo de necesidad de hacer previos movimientos de mano o del pergamino que sostenía para invocar una de sus armas. De hecho con una velocidad impresionante hizo su posesión de mano y antes de alguien viera, ya sostenía con ambas manos su Kusarigama. Dicha arma, estaba compuesta por una hoz y unida a una cadena.

—Es suficiente.

Ese temple de voz sacudió a cada ninja en el área.

—Séptimo…—Muchos murmuraron nerviosos hasta un tanto avergonzados.

Naruto había llegado en una rápida tele transportación. Su apariencia no era la mejor de todas, pero eso no era precisamente importante. Sus grandes ojeras demostraban su falta de sueño y fuerza. Débil de corazón encontró la fuerza en su familia y en Konoha. Debía proteger la voluntad de los vivos y proteger la voluntad de los muertos.

—Bajen sus armas, Lee, Tenten—Les hablo mirándolos a ambos. Incluso los Ambus bajaron sus kunais y optaron por arrodillarse de modo en espera a nuevas órdenes por el rubio—Lo que ha pasado no es para actuar por bandos separados y pelear entre nosotros. Hay que trabajar en equipo…—Cerro sus ojos por unos breve segundos—Tengo fe en mi aldea, por Sakura-chan, por todos, por las nuevas generaciones. Dejad a un lado la ira, el odio nos llevaras solo a un camino oscuro y sin justicia. Debemos detener la tiranía de quien no ha arrebatado personas importantes.

Todos lo observaban y escuchan con mucha atención. Esas palabras eran como suave briza que aligeraban el peso dentro de sus almas heridas y enojadas.

—Gracias, Séptimo—Mucho más agradecimientos venían por parte de los ninjas. Con mejor humor dejaron a un lado sus diferencias y se centraron en lo más importante. Proteger la voluntad de fuego.

—Lord Hokage, los intrusos… han sido clones. Hemos investidos y todos…

—Lo sé—Naruto interrumpió uno de los Ambu—Shikamaru esta reunidos con el Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis. Nos reuniremos con Shiho y los demás en cuanto terminamos aquí. Por el momento quiero los Ambu en la entrada de Konoha. Que nadie entre o salga de la aldea. También en el Hospital. Es obvio que venían a atacar directamente al Clan Uchiha. Debemos proteger a Sarada y en cuanto a Sasuke…

—Él ya está aquí en Konoha—Interfirió Tenten moviendo los escombros. La expresión de Lee se tornó extraña. Era confuso de explicar.

—¿Qué?¿Esta en el Hospital?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el Hokage frunciera el ceño.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke Uchiha?

Alguien intento tocarla y esta rechazo la ayuda para mantener el equilibro.

—Sarada, pequeña déjame ayudarte. Tienes que volver a la cama y guardar reposo…—Una preocupada enfermera observaba como la niña trataba de caminar hasta puerta.

—No, déjame. Necesito salir de aquí antes que vuelvan mis abuelos—La Uchiha intento dar su siguiente paso, pero sus piernas la traicionaron dejándola en el suelo. Aunque sus heridas fueron sanadas, el uso de su shacra fue más que excesivo. Había sobrepasado sus propios límites.

La enfermera la ayudo hasta llegar a la cama. Sarada al estar sentada observo la pequeña mesa a su lado. Sobre ella además de los llamativos ramos de flores y peluches sobrantes, estaba sus lentes. Cabe mencionar que el uno de los vidrios estaba roto. La varilla derecha de igual mera y el puente nasal, entre ambas lentillas estaba completamente chueco.

Ya no tenían ninguna utilidad o valor alguno.

—Si no tiene la suficiente fuerza para caminar al menos coma algo. Necesita recuperar sus fuerzas—La dulzura de aquella enferma era conmovedora. Después de todo era su vocación ayudar a sus pacientes.

Luego de un frio silencio, Shizune entro y con unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas, la enferma se marchó dejando a ambas pelinegras, solas en la habitación.

—Sarada…

Unos cuantos mechos oscuros, danzaban sobre el rostro de pequeña.

—Ni siquiera… —Su tono de voz era tan bajo y roto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ni siquiera… —Sus ojos se cristalizaron y la ira crecía dentro de su corazón. Apretó sus puños sobre sus muslos, arrugando su piyama —¡Él, mi Papá! ¡Ni siquiera se vio afectado por la muerte de Mamá! ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione ante eso?! ¡Se supone que ella es mi madre, su esposa! ¡Con quien compartió tantos años y él solo…!

—Sarada…

—¡Solo se fue y me dejo sola! —Lagrimas caían sobre sus puños cerrados por el enojo y el dolor—¡Sola! ¡A él nunca le importo Mamá! ¡Él es un mentiroso! ¡Sus sentimientos nunca estuvieron conectados con los de Mamá! ¡Mamá siempre lo amo pero, nunca vi realmente que él le correspondiera! ¡Ahora Mamá ya no está con nosotros y a él no le importa en lo absoluto! ¡Todas esas palabras se quedaron en eso! ¡Solo falsas palabras!

—¡No digas eso! —Shizune palmeo los hombros de la Uchiha, haciendo que la misma levantara el rostro. —Sasuke no pudo irse sin una razón. ¿Recuerdas como estabas cuando despertaste? Él también debe estar afectado. No dudes del amor de tu padre, él no siempre puede ser de piedra como tú lo crees. Necesita ser fuerte para ti, Sarada.

—¿Fuerte? —Pregunto entre sollozos.

—Sí, fuerte. Escucha Sarada, ustedes eran todo para Sakura. Por mucho tiempo tu padre estuvo perdido pero encontró el camino correcto, ahora él…solo necesita volver a encontrar ese camino. Cree en tu padre ¿Sí?

La Uchiha sin responder secó sus lágrimas y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose les doy paso nuevamente a sus atentos abuelos. Shizune no hablo más sobre el tema y Sarada tampoco quiso decir algo al respecto. La mente de la niña estaba más confundida ahora. ¿Por qué creen tanto en una persona que no expresaba sus sentimientos? ¿Exactamente que sentía su padre? ¿Cómo se entrelazaba con los sentimientos de su madre? Ella siempre lo defendió, le hablaba maravillas de él, pero no tenía las palabras de su madre y tampoco el consuelo su padre, entonces…

¿Dónde podría existir la esperanza?

Un hombre se encontraba recostado sobre un polvoroso árbol. Hojas marchitas danzaban sobre él. Algunas ligeramente sobre su rostro entre frías ráfagas. La rota melodía de las ramas lo hacía cerrar los ojos. El sueño era una entrada hacia un precipicio sin fondo.

 _—_ _¡Sas…-kun!_

 _¿Qué dijo? ¿Quién era?_

 _—_ _¡Sasuke-kun! —Volvió a gritar ahora más cerca._

 _El hombre abrió sus ojos encontrándose con hojas sanas y fuertes._

 _—_ _¡Nee, Sasuke-kun! ¡Te he estado buscando! —Volvió a hablar. Estaba detrás de él—He terminado de recolectar las plantas medicinales que necesitaba. Ahora podemos regresar al pueblo—Sonó más contenta._

 _El pelinegro se volteo encontrándose con la mujer que hablaba. Tenía granes y brillantes ojos verdes y una singular cabellera rosa. Ambos llevaban varios meses viajando juntos. El propio Sasuke la invito en su viaje por descubrir el mundo. ¿Razón? La kunoichi era una de las mejores ninja médicos, lo que era de gran ayuda para él. Ayudar a los más débiles en un intento por enmendar sus crímenes. Él se encargaba de rescatar a los inocentes y ella de sanar a los heridos._

 _Bueno, era la única razón hasta el momento para que ella estuviera a su lado._

 _—_ _Sakura—Pronuncio el nombre de su acompañante—No te quedes atrás, vamos._

 _La pelirrosa se sonrojo y acelero el paso._

 _—_ _¿Eeeh? ¡Cómo me dices eso! ¡Tú has sido él que se ha quedado dormido bajo un árbol! ¡Estaba buscándote! ¡Estaba lista desde hace rato! ¡Shannaro~!_

 _—_ _Hn, yo no estaba dormido._

 _—_ _¡Sí lo estabas! —Se adelantó, se colocó frente a él_ _y sin dejar de caminar —¿Qué estabas soñado, Sasuke-kun?_

 _—_ _¿Soñando?_

 _—_ _Sí, tu sueño ¿Cuál era?_

 _El pelinegro la miro fijamente. El sol naciente subía a la espalda de la mujer, haciéndola resplandecer con su luz. Aún más brillante era la propia sonrisa de Sakura. Sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, resaltaban en ella._

 _—_ _No soñé nada en especial. No recuerdo lo que sueño—Manteniéndose inexpresivo continuo caminando hacia adelante._

 _—_ _¡Así que confiesas que te quedaste dormido! —Dijo entre risas—Sasuke-kun eres pésimo mintiendo—Tomo del único brazo del hombre, en un descuido por parte del azabache o simplemente en un atrevimiento permitido solo a la kunoichi._

 _Sasuke se limitó a curvar ligeramente sus labios. Sakura emitía corazones y en su interior festejaba con alegría. La alegría de estar al lado del hombre que tanto amaba. No podía desear estar en otro lado más que con el Uchiha._

 _Al estar de regreso en el pueblo abandonado por la sociedad y concurrido por los vándalos, Sasuke y Sakura se empezaron su labor. Mientras que la pelirrosa se encargaba de atender a los ancianos, niños y todo tipo de persona que acudía ayuda médica, el azabache se encontraba investigando en diferentes lugares fuera y cerca del área, algún indicio de los mafiosos que asaltaban a los residentes incluso quienes pasaran cerca de aquel pueblo._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias, Haruno-san. No tenemos doctores ni siquiera algunos cerca del pueblo. Realmente es una suerte que sane a nuestros ancianos y niños enfermos. Sobre todo sin cobrar—Agradeció una de las mujeres quien le sostenía la mano a su hijo._

 _El pequeño estaba siendo sanado por uno de los Jutsus de Sakura._

 _—_ _No me agradezca. Es mi deber y mi alegría hacerlo._

 _La mujer agrando más su sonrisa._

 _—_ _¡Usted y su novio son nuestros salvadores!_

 _Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la kunoichi._

 _—_ _¡¿Novio?! ¡¿Parecemos novios?! —No pudo evitar sonreír._

 _—_ _Claro que sí—Rio por la inocencia de la joven—De hecho porque no se quedan al festival que tendremos mañana, sería bueno que descansaran un poco. Se han esforzado mucho ¿Verdad? Apuesto que han viajo por mucho tiempo._

 _—_ _Bueno…—Termino de vendarle el brazo al niño—Lo consultare con Sasuke-kun, gracias por la invitación. Ah, Naoki solo necesita reposo durante algunos días y estará bien._

 _—_ _Gracias, Dra. Haruno—El pequeño se levantó de la camilla con una avergonzada sonrisa._

 _—_ _Sí, gracias otra vez Haruno-san. Recuerde el festival, están invitados._

 _—_ _Sí. —Con una ligera inclinación madre e hijo salieron del consultorio improvisado._

 _Los pacientes llegaban uno tras otro. La pelirrosa ni siquiera se dio de cuenta cuando ya era de noche._

 _—_ _Sakura—Esa voz hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón—¿Estas bien?_

 _Al voltearse se encontró con esos ojos negros. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atractivo?_

 _—_ _Yo… estoy bien, solo déjame escribir este último informe. Antes, que nos marchemos quiero dejar por escrito los medicamentos que las mujeres del pueblo, pueden preparar. Por suerte hay una gran variedad de plantas medicinales en los bosques que rodean el pueblo._

 _El azabache de pie al lado de la ella, se mantuvo en silencio hasta esperar que ella terminara._

 _—_ _Gracias, por esperarme—Nuevamente esa sonrojada sonrisa se mostró en la joven._

 _—_ _Vámonos. —Ambos salieron del consultorio y se dirigieron a la posada donde se hospedaban._

 _—_ _Sasuke-kun, de hecho…quiero quedarme._

 _—_ _Debemos ir haca el siguiente pueblo. He investigado que los vándalos son de allá. Hay que detenerlos, antes que hagan más desastres._

 _—_ _¡Lo sé! Pero… la señora Hunami nos invitó a quedarnos una noche más. Se celebrara un festival mañana, escuche que sus fuegos artificiales son los más hermosos. Además, también sería bueno tomarnos un descanso, aunque sea uno pequeño._

 _El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio e inexpresivo._

 _—_ _Ah—Tanteo la parte detrás de su cabeza, en medio de nerviosas risas—Si no quieres ir al festival, está bien. Puedo ir yo sola, bueno es que la mujeres del pueblo me estaban tan entusiasmadas con la idea de que vallamos. Dicen que es un modo de agradecernos, también para distraernos. Soy egoísta ¿Verdad? Pensado en esas cosas, cuando debemos…_

 _—_ _Vamos a ese festival—La interrumpió sereno._

 _Las voces y conversaciones ajenas eran algo ruidosas._

 _—_ _¿Qué dijiste?_

 _—_ _Vamos a ese festival. Nos quedaremos otra noche._

 _Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Entrelazo sus dedos regocijándose de alegría._

 _—_ _¡Gracias Sasuke-kun!_

 _La tarde siguiente ambos ninjas se encontraban en la casa de la señora Hunami. Una de las madres del pueblo. Ella los había invitado almorzar como modo de agradecerle. Sakura aprovecho para chequear las heridas del hijo de la pueblerina. Sasuke que pocas veces comentaba algo, se mantenía observando las acciones de la kunoichi sin que la misma se diera de cuenta. La señora Hunami quien era espectadora de las profundas miradas por parte del azabache, se limitaba a reír de vez en cuando._

 _—_ _Otra vez, muchas gracias. Señora Hunami creo que debemos irnos al festival si es que queremos llegar—Sakura se levantó y el Uchiha copio sus acciones sin hablar._

 _—_ _Sí, lo siento—Se levantó de igual manera. Frunció el ceño al ver que la kuichi llevaba una ligera y pequeña bolsa._

 _—_ _Haruno-san, espera._

 _—_ _¿Hm?_

 _—_ _¿Iras con esa vestimenta al festival? ¿Con tu ropa ninja?_

 _La pelirrosa se observó a sí misma, mostrándose confundida._

 _—_ _Sí, bueno no es que haya traído un kimono en mi bolsa. No es necesario, solo iremos a ver un rato…_

 _—_ _¿Cómo que no es necesario? ¡Es totalmente necesario! Yo tengo una yukata que pueda quedarte._

 _—_ _Señora Hunami eso es… mucho._

 _—_ _Ustedes han hecho mucho más por este pueblo. Acéptalo, ven conmigo._

 _Sakura busco la mirada de Sasuke pero este se encontraba dándole la espalda de manera tranquila. De forma nerviosa, acepto la propuesta de la señora y subieron a la habitación. Los minutos transcurrieron y en cuanto el azabache escucho el sonido que producían los getas, se volteo para encontrarse a una sonrojada Sakura._

 _La joven al primer escalón tambaleo ligeramente a causa de las altas sandalias de madera. Al tercero logro mantener el equilibrio y fue a encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros que hacia palpitar su corazón como nadie. Llevaba un hermosa yukata roja con cerezos bordeados de manera delicada._

 _Sasuke momentáneamente expreso asombro._

 _En el festival como era de esperarse, la multitud de personas se divertían al compás de las canciones que uno que otro músico tocaba para el público. Niños corrían entre risas y juegos. Los enamorados no podían faltar, quienes manifestaban su amor de forma abierta. Cabe mencionar que era un tanto difícil caminar entre tantas personas. Para suerte de la misma Sakura, el ruidoso lugar no afectaba al Uchiha. El azabache se mantenía detrás de ella sin hablar._

 _Así mismo pasaron a varios lugares de atracción. Por supuesto era la pelirrosa la única enérgica e entusiasmada con los juegos y retos que hacía con el único propósito de ganar algún premio o artefacto precioso. Sasuke varias veces se distanciaba de la kunoichi, a los rápidos minutos lograba alcanzarla. El mismo considerando el tipo de zapato que utilizaba la joven le sugerido detenerse y apartarse de tanto ruido._

 _—_ _¡Sasuke-kun fue una gran idea venir! ¡Mira el gran peluche que gane! ¡Y aún falta los fuegos artifíciales! ¡Shannaro! —Bocinero de manera escandalosa pero feliz._

 _Ambos se encontraban en un puente algo alejado de la multitud._

 _—_ _Eso es porque eres fuerte. Averiaste la maquina medidora._

 _Sakura apretó el peluche que sostenía entre sus brazos, empezando a sonrojándose._

 _—_ _¿Piensas que soy fuerte?_

 _Sus miradas se cruzaron._

 _—_ _Sí. Siempre das tu máximo esfuerzo en todo lo que haces. Eres brillante, fuerte y muy valiente._

 _—_ _Sasuke-kun…—Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Su interior le gritaba emocionada. ¡Era el momento ideal para decirle!_

 _—_ _En la guerra…pude presenciar los resultados de tu entrenamiento. Cuando éramos niños jamás creí que serias tan fuerte. De hecho solo esperaba el fracaso en lo que a ti me refería—La sonrisa de Sakura se disolvió con lentitud—Pero, después de los exámenes chunin, cambie mi manera de pensar. No solo de ti, sino también el significado de trabajar en equipo. Luego pasaron tantas cosas…_

 _—_ _No sigas…—Lo interrumpió con miedo a que el mismo se lastimara con sus palabras._

 _—_ _Estoy seguro que en el futuro te harás aún más fuerte. Estoy agradecido de que hayas aceptado venir conmigo, dejar la aldea. Gracias._

 _—_ _No me agradezcas. Estar contigo me hace feliz—Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el rio—Luego de que te fuiste de Konoha, estaba tan aterrada. Pensando si estabas bien, si estabas vivo—Sintió las lágrimas aproximándose—Solo deseaba tu tranquilidad. Tu felicidad, pero en ese entonces… estabas tan fuera de mi alcance—Parpadeo varias veces seguidas. No iba a llorar, mucho menos retomar tristes recuerdos, las cosas habían cambiado—Ahora que puedo serte ayuda, estar hombro a hombro a tu lado, es lo que siempre he deseado. Sé que sabes sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti._

 _—_ _Sakura…_

 _—_ _Sasuke-kun te amo—Lo miro fijamente—Y soy feliz amándote._

 _El pelinegro, levanto su brazo derecho. La kunoichi al ver las intenciones del azabache, cerró sus ojos. Disfrutó como esos fríos dedos acariciaban sus rojas mejillas. Al volverlos abrir se encontró con esos profundos ojos negros al igual que la distancia recortada entre ambos._

 _—_ _Sakura…—fue el primero en hablar—no tengo el derecho._

 _—_ _¿De qué hablas? —Frunció el ceño._

 _—_ _No tengo el derecho a amarte. No puedo—Bajo su mano —Te hice mucho daño. Te haría mucho más, amándote._

 _—_ _¡Solo estás haciéndome daño en este momento! —Sostuvo la mano del hombre—¡Sí! ¡Ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero… pero! ¡Ambos hemos cambiado! —Estaba llorando._

 _—_ _Lo siento, lo siento mucho._

 _—_ _¡No lo sientas! ¡Shannaro! —En un acto desesperado por hacer entrar en razón, lo envolvió en un sollozado abrazo—No hagas esto. Déjame tener tu corazón. Cargare tus lágrimas, tu dolor será mío. Tú lo dijiste, yo soy fuerte. ¡No subestimes mi amor!_

 _—_ _Sakura…—Le devolvió el gesto, abrazándola también. —No entiendo tu amor._

 _—_ _El amor no se entiende—Levanto su rostro entre lágrimas—¿Acaso tu entiendes el tuyo?_

 _Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. Nuevamente levanto la mano y acaricio una de las mejillas de la rosa. Ahora estaba secando sus lágrimas. Esta vez la joven no cerró sus ojos, no quería, no lo deseaba. Sus corazones bobeaban asustados, nerviosos y ansiosos._

 _Un acercamiento por voluntad mutua los entrelazo en un beso._

 _Un suave rose de labios._

 _Despacio, sin apuro._

 _La mano de Sasuke la apego más a su cuerpo. Sujetándola muy fuerte. Ambos, abrieron sus labios buscando profundidad. Ahora era una de las manos de Sakura que jalaban del cabello negro del hombre. Sus movimientos eran algo brusco pero certeros._

 _Sus sentimientos se habían desencadenado, abriéndose las puertas a la esperanza._

 _Beso a beso, sonrían._

 _Los fuegos arteriales explotaron en los cielos dejando a un lado las hermosas estrellas._

 _«¡Me beso! ¡Sasuke-kun me beso! ¡No solo uno, sino muchos! ¡El amor triunfo! ¡Es la mejor noche de mi vida! ¡Shannaroo!»_

 _—_ _Sakura._

 _Al oírlo parpadeo y levanto del pasto verde, su pequeño equipaje. Sasuke la ayudo a levantarse ofreciéndole ayuda aunque no la necesitara precisamente. La kuoichi opto por no soltarle la mano al azabache al estar de pie. Al Uchiha no le molesto su atrevimiento._

 _Solo ella podía hacerlo._

 _—_ _Vámonos. Debemos seguir adelante._

 _—_ _¡Sí!_

Un siguiente vaivén de ramas fue el despertador a la pesadilla.

Ojos negros se abrieron y se encontraron el frio de la noche. Vagamente observo las hojas que se hacían en el suelo. Estaban de color marrón, marchitas, muertas.

Muertas, como muerta estaba su esposa.

Dos días pasaron y nadie en Konoha tenía noticias de Sasuke. Sarada Uchiha logro recuperar sus fuerzas y sanar sus heridas faltantes. Ahora la pequeña Uchiha se encontraba en casa de sus abuelos, quienes no la dejaban sola a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Amigos de Sakura le ofrecían el apoyo a la familia. Incluso los pacientes que se encariñaron con la pelirrosa, expresaban su tristeza por la gran perdida. Lo peor fue el paso del transcurso del tiempo.

Tiempo sin encontrar respuestas o alguna pista del asesino.

El humor del Hokage iba de mal en peor. No quería exponer su ira pero era notable.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡No hay forma de que veinticuatro hombres hayan huido de la aldea sin dejar rastro! ¡Si tengo que buscar debajo de cada piedra, lo hare! —El rubio estampo sus puños sobre el pupitre.

—Cálmate, Naruto—Shikamaru se mantenía seria aunque muy en el fondo estaba igual de enojado—Nos queda la opción de la investigación de la desintegración muscular en los ninjas. Tal vez podamos encontrar algo en la aldea de la arena. El Kazekage está al tanto de la situación y nos permitió el total acceso a la aldea. Podemos enviar a un escuadrón especial e investigar, él quiere que se haga justicia tanto como todo Konoha. No es el momento para que tus emociones influyan en tu trabajo, sé que es difícil pero debemos pensar. Pensar muy bien las cosas.

—Sakura-chan…—Se llevó las manos a la cabeza recalcando su frustración.

Al día siguiente se ejecutó el funeral de los caídos en pasado ataque. Hubo un funeral en especial para los aldeanos de Konoha. Con rostros llenos de lágrimas, personas y manos temblorosas dejaban sobre el ataúd, rosas blancas. Cada ninja, cada médico, cada aldeano, cada amigo de la kunoichi estaba presente en el instante que enterraban su cuerpo.

Era el funeral de Uchiha, Sakura.

El desgarrador llanto de su hija opacaba algún sollozo. La pequeña estaba inconsolable. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban a su lado mientras ellos veían como sus lágrimas caían al suelo. Sus abuelos también intentando calmar su o sus propias tristezas.

—Naruto-kun…—Una cálida mano lo rescato del vacío.

Lentamente el rubio levanto su rostro. Con una expresión cansada intento hablar pero solo empeoro las cosas. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de su esposa, sujetándola fuerte. Uzumaki, Hinata apretó de igual manera la mano de su esposo mirándolo con tristeza. Solo el consuelo de su esposa podía ayudarlo a escapar del indescriptible dolor.

Vagamente observo a todas las direcciones.

Apretando sus puños, Naruto se preguntó por el único ausente.

Minutos, horas, días, el dolor era el mismo.

Un equipo seleccionado por el consejo fue enviado al país de la arena. Por supuesto que al principio el propio Hokage se reeligió pero por cuestiones políticas tuvo que quedarse en Konoha. Además de proteger a Sarada quien aun podía correr peligro, debían encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke. Todos en el consejo se habían enterado de su regreso y debía darle unas cuantas respuestas a su mejor amigo.

En cuanto termino a junta uno de los clones de sombra del rubio se dirigió al cementerio Uchiha. Además del lugar de reposo de cada uno de los miembros del prestigioso Clan, también se hacia el cuerpo de Sakura. Ella también se volvió una de ellos.

La ultima matriarca.

—¿Sasuke? —Pronuncio confundido.

Al acercarse más pudo comprobar que realmente era el Uchiha.

Estaba arrodillado, frente a la lápida de su esposa.

Naruto no tuvo el valor para acercarse al punto de que el azabache notara su presencia. Sus pies se entumecieron al notar la expresión de su amigo. Sus ojos negros estaban vacíos, sin ninguna emoción. ¿Había estado aquí antes? Era cuestionable, la mayoría de veces si no era Ino, Sarada o los propios pacientes de la doctora, visitaban continuamente el sitio. Ahora no estaba ninguno de los mencionados, asique seguramente Sasuke espero la oportunidad de que nadie estuviera cerca.

Presenciarlo de lejos no hacia la diferencia.

Podía ver como sus dedos temblaban al tocar la lápida. Podía palpar su enorme dolor.

Entonces observo con horror los siguientes segundos.

Sasuke empezaba a escarbar entre la tierra con rapidez. Con desesperación.

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Salto de su escondite.

La inmensa mano del Susano embistió el cuerpo del Naruto y este salió volando, golpeándose fuertemente con uno de los árboles. El rubio sostuvo su cabeza percatándose que en el impactó se rompió en dos partes el tronco. Tambaleo por unos segundos antes de volver a intentar acercarse al pelinegro. Ahora el escudo del Susano le impedía el paso.

—¡Sasuke detente! —Le gritaba al verlo que aún seguían escarbando la tierra.

—¡Dejame! ¡Ella…!

 _[¡Te amo tanto que me duele! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Prometo hacerte muy feliz!]_

 _[¡Hare lo que tú quieras pero llévame contigo!]_

 _[Solo puedo quedarme sentada y llorar. Soy…patética.]_

 _[No quiero que mires el pasado, mírame a mí.]_

—¡Ella me está llamando!

—¡Sasuke, no!

 _[Te amo y estoy feliz de amarte.]_

 _[Soy yo la agradecida, darte a esta niña me hace muy feliz. No sabes cuánto.]_

—Saku…—Sus uñas estaban rotas, la tierra logro ensuciarlo.

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia aumentaron su cantidad. Los rayos eran estruendosas.

 _[El amor no se entiende, Sasuke-kun.]_

 _[No quiero estar en ningún lugar, más que contigo.]_

 _[Esta niña crecerá con amor, el amor dentro de tu corazón.]_

 _[Sasuke-kun, tú no eres malo. Nunca lo fuiste.]_

—Sakura…—Odio por primera vez tener solo un brazo. Tenía que ser más velos.

Tenía que verla.

 _[Quise casarme contigo porque te amo. Eres la última persona que deseo ver el día de mi muerte, para así morir feliz.]_

 _[No me molesta cocinarte, adoro hacerlo.]_

 _[Quiero protegerte. Te amo.]_

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —La lluvia se mesclaba con las lágrimas.

Naruto golpeo con su puño ya acumulado del shackra del zorro para romper con aquella muralla purpura. Corriendo logro llegar hasta su amigo. Sasuke se encontraba ya dentro de su poco rodeado de lodo producto del clima. Con sus dedos llenos de sangre aun escarbaba intentando llegar a la kunoichi.

—Detente…—Lo sujeto del brazo.

—No, yo debo de estar ahí. No ella—Jaloneo rompiendo al agarre. Continúo su acción.

—Sasuke…—La lluvia caía entre ambos. Empapados y sucios.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Debí quedarme! ¡Debí de estar aquí! ¡Debí protegerla! ¡Ella me necesitaba! ¡Siempre espero por mí! ¡Soy una basura! ¡Nunca la merecí! ¡¿Qué clase de mundo es este?! ¡Ella no está aquí! ¡No está a mi lado!

—Sasuke…—Le estaba dando la espalda. Ambos arrodillados sobre la frágil capa de tierra. Faltaba poco, podía sentir la madera del ataúd.

—Déjame solo. Yo arreglare esto—De pronto de detuvo. Se levantó con una actitud fría.

—No puedo dejarte solo, tú…

—¡Que me dejes solo! —Se volteo para encararlo sin importarle que estaba llorando.

—E…Esta bien—Retrocedió varios pasos y miro hacia arriba. Era una gran altura para llegar a la superficie. —Arregla eso y ve a casa.

El Uchiha no respondió pero sabía no dejaría la tumba de su esposa en ese estado.

No podía manchar el recuerdo de quien fue la compañera de equipo de ambos.

En un amargo silencio el clon del Hokage se esfumo en el aire.

 _[Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Mi pasatiempo es…lo que me gusta hacer…el chico que me gusta es…¡Shannaroo!]_

 _[Gracias, Sasuke-kun.]_

 _[Nunca he sido tan feliz, Sasuke-kun]_

 _[¿No lo recuerdas? Yo…]_

—Sakura…—Cerro sus ojos, derrotado.

 _[Sasuke-kun, yo te amo.]_

—dime…

 _[Te amo.]_

—¿Qué se supone que voy hacer sin ti?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

[El viento sopla, balanceando el fantasma de aquel corazón agitado que busca venganza]

—Come algo…—Le acerco más el plato, delante de la niña—Por favor, te vas a enfermar pequeña— Mibuki Haruno estaba desesperada.

La pelinegra ajusto sus lentes y con una mirada escasa de empatía levanto los palillos, intentando hacerle caso a su abuela. Una profunda presión en el pecho hizo que la niña soltara los utensilios de comida. Sin importar que hacía, recordaba a su madre. Estaba muerta y ahora ella jamás volvería cocinarle. Incluso sus platillos favoritos, sus almuerzos antes de partir hacia una misión.

Jamás volvería a tener esas clases de detalles, llenos de amor.

Jamás volvería a ver el rostro sonriente de su madre.

Nunca más.

—Abuela, abuelo…lo siento—Su voz sonaba tan exhausta y adolorida—No tengo hambre y solo quiero ir a la cama.

—Sarada…—Mibuki a su lado trato de alcanzar las manos de la joven, pero esta evito el contacto de manera rápida.

No basto nada más para que la Uchiha se levantara de la mesa no sin antes, volverse a disculpar por su falta de intereses. Días anteriores sus abuelos habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, para entretenerla, pero no obtuvieron ninguna clase de resultados positivos. Sarada solo podía interactuar con sus abuelos y rara vez con algún alto del mando, que podía considerarse un amigo de la familia o simplemente un sensei ante la joven. Su escasa comunicación con el exterior se debía por la alta seguridad que había alrededor de la casa y cuadras antes de llegar a ella; el propio Hokage había enviado todo un escuadrón de AMBU para proteger el perímetro. Desde el ataque directo hacia el Clan Uchiha y el asesinato de la matriarca principal, Naruto Uzumaki puso bajo extrema protección a la última miembro del tan prestigioso Clan.

No solo por las extensas y prolongadas discusiones dentro del consejo y las sugerencias de la seguridad que debía tener la única persona que podía reestablecer el legado Uchiha, sino por propio interés. Además de que Sarada aún era muy joven como para pensar en algún tipo de acto para evitar la extinción de su Clan. Era casi obvio, el rubio lo hacía por Sakura.

Una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

No permitiría más muerte. No más camaradas caídos mientras el viviera.

Precisamente en ese instante, había una fuerte discusión en la oficina del alto mando en Konoha.

—Es inútil que lo sigas defendiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar que él tome la custodia de su propia hija? Sasuke Uchiha es como el viento. Libre de sus responsabilidades, aun cuando ya tiene una familia establecida.—Alegaba con amargura y crueldad, mientras se cruzaba se brazos.

—Sasuke puede hacerse cargo de Sarada, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—Sasuke, es un ninja que no puede criar a una niña.

—El tiempo que estuvo en la aldea, nunca le fallo a su familia. Hiso su mayor esfuerzo y aún se esfuerza por hacerlo lo mejor que puede. Este un momento difícil y no podemos presionar la situación.

El hombre ya algo mayor, soltó una seca risa ante aquello.

—¿Presionar? ¿Cree que presionamos a Sasuke Uchiha? —Dejo de entrelazar sus brazos de manera brusca y sus ojos se oscurecieron— ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Por favor no trate de justificar a un hombre que ha estado ausente la gran mayoría de tiempo de vida de su propia hija!

—¡Ha estado ausente por proteger a la aldea! ¡Proteger a su familia! —Levanto la voz, ya molesto por las absurdas alegaciones.

El resto de personas que conforman el consejo se mantenían pensativos.

—Es cierto que ha Sauske Uchiha se le fue asignado una peligrosa e importante misión para la seguridad de cada Shinobi vivo, pero…—Apretó sus puños momentáneamente—debemos pensar en lo mejor para Konoha y los habitantes en ella. Otro ataque y perderemos muchos ninjas en batalla. ¿La paz volvió a reinar, no es así? Debemos luchar por mantener aquel peligro lejos de los inocentes. Estamos hablando de un Clan que peligra con ser extinto. Ahora que el Clan Uchiha retomo el camino correcto, debemos perseverarlos. Hemos tocado muchas veces el tema de crear nuevamente al escuadro de policías en Konoha. Aún estamos a tiempo, debemos cuidar a Sarada Uchiha y cuidar el futuro del Clan para el beneficio de la aldea.—Pronuncio cada palabra, pensando con mucho cuidado en que debía decir.

Amana Nonoki era una mujer que también hacia parte del consejo. Desde ya hace varios años, luego de la muerte de los antiguos concejales, eventualmente nuevos miembros fueron asignados con el propósito de ayudar al Hokage a gobernar la aldea y de asegurarse que todas las decisiones se realicen con el mejor interés para Konoha y sus habitantes.

—La señora Nonoki tiene razón—El concejal frío que había hablado con anterioridad, volvió a establecer su opinión al respecto—Hokage-sama, pido a favor de la aldea. Esto ya no es un asunto de amistad, es sobre la seguridad y el futuro de Konoha. Debemos supervisar la crianza de Sarada Uchiha y asignarse un Jounin a su disposición. Uno adecuado para su entrenamiento debido. Sus abuelos no tienen los conocimientos, mucho menos las habilidades necesarias par-

—Mi hija no será criada por ningún Jounin.

Su voz rugió como un lobo conteniendo la ira e intimidando a quienes la escucharon. En medio de un parpadeo la figura del Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Con una mirada sombría se dirigió a la raíz del problema. El concejal Homoru Dagami.

—Uchiha Sasuke…—Cambio el orden de las palabras de una manera nerviosa e intentando demostrar su respecto ante el ninja—Con todo respeto, pienso que usted…

—No me interesa que pienses de mi.—Escupió las palabras con rabia.

—Entonces le interesara el bienestar de su hija. Ahora que Sakura-san está muerta, debemos…

Como un trueno furioso, la única mano del azabache apretaba con fuerza el frágil cuello del señor, en un veloz movimiento, casi imposible a la vista del ojo humano. Ejerciendo más fuerza en ahorcarlo, activo su Sharigan.

—No te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de mi esposa. No tienes derecho a decir algo sobre mi vida, mis decisiones y mi familia. —El rostro del Señor Homoru empezaba a cambiar de color, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. La diferencia de estatura era demasiada.—¡Basura inútil!

—¡Sasuke, no! ¡Detente! —El rubio observaba a su mejor amigo con horror. Esos ojos inexpresivos eran los mismos que en aquella lejana pero oscura, época en su vida. Una vida vacía y llena de odio. Lejos del amor, lejos de Sakura.

—Bien, todos debemos calmarnos, esto se ha vuelto muy problemático—Con una posición de mano Shikamaru controlo la sombra del azabache, logrando que el mismo soltara al pálido anciano.

En cuanto logro ser libre, el señor Homuro empezó a toser desesperadamente, en un acto por recuperar el aire faltante en sus pulmones. Mientras tanto Sasuke lo observaba sin emoción y dando unos cuantos pasos deshizo aquel justsu de posesión de sombra, como si fuera algo fácil.

—Sasuke no debiste hacerlo—El rubio veía como los ancianos acudían a la ayuda del caído—Sé que estas molesto, pero nadie sabe dónde has estado las últimas semanas y Sarada es la más afectada en la situación. Aún debemos descubrir quien ha hecho todo esto, cálmate antes de que yo sea quien te ahorque.

—No me quedare tranquilo mientras un grupo de ancianos deciden el futuro de mi familia. No tolerare que nadie vuelva a mover sus hilos sobre el Clan Uchiha, mi Clan.

—Sasuke…

—Ni siquiera tú, ''Hokage'' —Pronuncio la última palabra con ironía provocando la ira de Naruto.

Azul y rojo. Era una batalla de miradas.

El ambiente se tornó más pesado de lo que ya era.

—Okey, creo que la reunión acabo. No deseamos iniciar otra guerra, solo porque ustedes dos se empiecen a pelear. —Shikamaru más que cansado, abrió la puerta para que los concejales salieran y al mismo tiempo de hacer esa acción, un apuesto hombre de plateado cabello entro en la oficina sin importarle provocar alguna reacción dañina a los presente.

—Ustedes no dejan de ser enérgicos—Por debajo de su máscara sonreía con un tinte de amargura—pero también están ya viejos para estas discusiones. Deben calmarse ahora y pensar en lo mejor para todos.

El rostro de Sakura ilumino la mente de Sasuke.

Con una mirada apática el pelinegro retrocedió varios pasos, bajando su guardia.

Naruto respiro hondo, relajando sus músculos tensados.

Los cuatros que habían quedado en la oficina, tomaron asiento y con la cabeza fría, iniciaron un debate sobre la situación actual. Fuera los concejales, todo fue transcurriendo con mucho menos presión. Era notorio que ellos no eran precisamente necesarios en lo que respecta, el caso de los Uchiha. Si el propio Hokage, no los había convocado nuevamente era, un mensaje directo que no eran bienvenido o en este caso tolerados por alguien. Habían hecho suficiente.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? Sasuke, sabes que no nos molesta cuidarla, si tienes que partir por alguna misión, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Sara-chan—Comento mientras le ofrecía una taza de té caliente. Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

—Nosotros siempre hemos apoyado sus decisiones. Aún ahora, Sarada y tú, son parte de nuestra familia. No los dejaremos solos—Abogo Kizashi, su suegro.

—Sí, lo sé—Observo el líquido oscuro que desprendía vapor—Planeo quedarme en Konoha el tiempo que sea necesario…—No quería decirlo, no lo diría—Yo me hare cargo de mi hija.

—Si es así, está bien—Mibuki sonrió resaltando sus arugas—Sé que ambos tienen mucho de qué hablar, nosotros tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes y estaremos fuera. Tómenlo con calma.

El pelinegro no dijo nada.

La señora Mibuki subió las escaleras, hacia una de las habitaciones y al poco tiempo regreso a la sala sosteniendo una maleta.

—Ya había empacado sus pertenencias, sabiendo que tú vendrías.

—…¿Por qué? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Porque Sakura confiaba en ti—Su sonrisa se transformó en un melancólico gesto—Ella me dijo que en el peor de los casos, tu serías capaz de hacerlo.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

Tanto dolor, se era difícil hablar. Pronunciar una palabra sin derrumbarse.

Con un suave apretón de hombro Kizashi Haruno le demostró su apoyo a Sasuke y sin decir nada más, fue el primero en salir de la casa. Su esposa no demoro tampoco en marcharse, dándole privacidad que necesitaba Sasuke y Sarada.

El Uchiha se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, cuando varias fotos colgadas en la pared llamaron su atención. Eran cuadros donde estaban Sarada y Sakura. Muchas de ella eran cuando su hija era solo una niña pequeña que solo teniendo unos cuantos dientes, sonreía frente a la cámara. Tantos recuerdos plasmados en fotografías. Recuerdos inalcanzables.

Recuerdos donde él nunca estuvo.

Sin indagar más en su mente, ni mucho menos continuar torturándose, giro su rostro junto con su cuerpo y termino de subir los escalones faltantes. De nada serbia pensar en algo que no puede cambiar. El tiempo no perdona, jamás.

El pasado no cambiaría solo por sentir remordimiento, así de simple.

Con cuidado giro la perilla aunque la delicadeza no evito que la puerta emitiera un sonido torpe. No fue difícil encontrar la habitación de la pequeña Uchiha. Con ojos ojerosos, su pecho se elevaba lentamente, dando a entender que estaba fundida en un profundo sueño. Con mucha cautela el observador logro sentarse a un costado de la cama.

—M…Mamá…—La niña susurraba con un afán por tenerla.

El corazón de Sasuke sintió se hundió en el vacío de su alma.

¿Cómo podía consolarla, si él mismo no podía encontrar salvación?

Sus dedos se detuvieron antes de poder acariciarla, evitando el gesto de manera pensativa.

Sakura creía en él, pero ¿creía en sí mismo?

—¿Cómo se hace? —Un joven y atractivo Sasuke se mostraba confundido.

La pelirrosa soltó una risita, mientras se colocaba al lado de su esposo.

—Tomas un pañito húmedo—Agarro una pequeña toalla—y le levantas las piernas. Ligeramente las separa, para poder limpiarla. Tienes que hacerlo lento y con mucho cuidado. Debes dejarla totalmente limpia, para eso no debes cerrar los ojos. Mira lo que estás haciendo y luego de eso puedes untarle crema ya que es alérgica al polvo. Por último el pañal y listo ¡Has cambiado su pañal!

—Bien. —A pesar que era la primera vez que escuchaba la explicación, era más que suficiente escucharla solo una vez para aprendérsela. La ojos jade ayudo a su esposo para que este pudiera cargar a la bebe, hasta posteriormente recostarla con mucho cuidado. La mujer viendo que todo marchaba bien, volvió a la cocina sabiendo que el azabache ya no necesitaba su ayuda.

Luego de tres meses de cortas misiones, a Sasuke le otorgaron unas merecidas vacaciones. Además que al día siguiente su esposa debía volver al trabajo. Se necesitaba con urgencia personal, los heridos llevaban en aumento por esas fechas. Al parecer un nuevo grupo de bandidos se habían infiltrado en las diferentes aldeas, provocando caos y robando mercancía de valor. Se estaba desarrollando la tecnología a gran velocidad y eso provocaba la avaricia de muchos hombres en el mundo. El Uchiha se había encargado de la mayoría de crímenes que ocurrían fuera de Konoha, muchas veces tardaba más de una semana regresar a casa, donde lo esperaba su conyugue y su hija, recién nacida. Gracias a las insistencias de altos rangos en la aldea, ahora estaba en su casa, descansando. Por alguna razón desconocida el pelinegro accedió en posponer sus misiones.

—Me iré temprano por la mañana, dejaré el desayuno listo y el biberón de Sarada—Le dijo mientras cubría con un manto a su pequeña. La niña bostezo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y por unos segundos pareció haber sonreído, cuando su madre le dio un beso en la frente.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, estaré bien—Respondió el joven un tanto serio.

—Lo sé…

—Sakura.

—¿Hmm?

—Ire a la oficina de Kakashi, llevaré a Sarada conmigo. Parece que quiere hablarme de algo.

—¿Estarás bien con Sarada? Puedo llevármela al trabajo.

—No, está bien. Solo será un momento.

—Está bien.

Al día siguiente como estaba previsto, a primera hora de la mañana, Uchiha Sakura ya se encontraba sanando a los heridos que se a numeraban en la sala de urgencias. Tres operaciones de alto riesgo, ya le esperaban en el cuarto piso del Hospital. Este día prometía ser largo y agotador. Por otro lado se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, quien utilizo una carguera sobre su pecho para así llevar a Sarada a cualquiera lugar de manera más práctica y ligera. Luego de desayunar y darle de comer a la pequeña, opto por bañarse con ella, para prevenir que le ocurriera algo a la niña, aunque solo fueran unos minutos de ausencia, no iba a correr el riesgo. Ahora solo bastaban unas calles, para llegar a la oficina central de Konoha.

—¡Buenos días, Uchiha-san! —Saludo de manera escandalosa, unos de los ninjas que resguardaban el edificio. Tanta atribución se debía a la pequeña risueña, que se encontraba sostenida por Sasuke. La manera tan graciosa que movía sus músculos faciales hizo reír a la niña, logrando también el su objetivo. Aunque por dentro estaba muy aterrado, la verdad es que la expresión sombría del pelinegro era la razón de su miedo.

Tal vez no debió hacerlo, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía cuando Sakura era quien merodeaba con Sarada, por las calle aldea. A mala hora decidió intentarlo con el padre de la bebe.

—¡L-Lo siento! —Balbuceo después de un breve silencio—¡Discúlpeme Uchiha-san! ¡S-Solo…

—No importa. —El pelinegro pudo intuir las intenciones del joven, pero no se molestó en hacérselo saber. Simplemente continúo su camino e inexpresivo entraba al edificio principal, mientras que su pequeña hija se encargaba de babear la tela oscura de su suéter, en una acción por buscar los pechos de su madre.

—Debes esperar hasta la merienda. —Le dijo dándole palmaditas a la bebe, a lo que ella solo se froto contra el suéter negro, buscando el calor de su padre. El azabache le agrado el gesto y aunque la carguera podía perfectamente con el pequeño peso de la niña, coloco su único brazo alrededor de la pequeña en manera protectora.

—Que agradable visita, ha pasado el tiempo—Vocifero el apuesto hombre de plateado cabello, al instante que Sasuke entro a la oficina.

—No es una visita, me has enviado a llamar—Aclaro seco y sin emoción alguna.

—Sasuke no seas tan frio—Sonrió caminando hacia él, la verdad aproximándose hacia la bebe que sostenía—Apuesto que Sara-chan hace que Sasuke haga gestos divertidos, no es así? —El hombre jugueteo con las rosadas mejillas de la bebe, haciéndola reír.

—Kakashi, déjate de juegos.

—¿Qué tanto sabes manejar el control de tu _shakra_ a través de las dimensiones?

—¿Qué?

—Esto. —Su semblante se volvió serio y un tanto preocupante. Se dio la media vuelta para volver a su escritorio y de este, tomo una carpeta—Son solo unas sospechas, pero tenemos que descartar toda posibilidad.

—¿Seguidores de Kaguya? Eso no es posible. —Alego inquieto al leer un par de líneas, de aquel informe que sostenía en su mano. Su pequeña hija se encontraba profundamente dormida e inhalando su aroma, como si fuera un cálido suero que envolvía su corazón.

—Ha habido muchas desapariciones, Sasuke. En los pueblos lejanos ha habido muchos sacrificios, creyentes ingenuos practican rituales con la esperanza que la diosa Kaguya, vuelva a la vida. He enviado a varios ninjas a investigar y…lo que han encontrado es extraño. Al parecer esos falsos seguidores esperan la llamada del ''elegido'' quien se encargara de traer ''la esperanza al mundo''.

—Solo son locos—Cerro la carpeta negándose a leer más aberraciones y la lanzo sobre el escritorio—Yo mismo he investigado, pase años buscando algún rastro. Soy el único que puede ir entre dimensiones, buscar su shakra. Lo hubiera encontrado, por lo menos alguna pista.

—Lo sé, pero el riesgo de que esa pequeña blasfemia sea realmente cierto, es mucha. Si Kaguya puede regresar, sería muy peligroso. Para todos. —Lo miro a los ojos, con la preocupación en la lengua—Por el futuro de la aldea, de las nuevas generaciones…—Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Sasuke observara a su hija, se veía tan frágil y pequeña.

—No dejare que eso suceda. —Murmuro levantando la vista con determinación.

—Prepárate, para lo peor.

Dos años después y la situación en la aldea se habían calmado. O eso parecía, la mayoría de los ninjas pasaron a segundo plano era pequeña sospecha que sofocaba a las grandes autoridades en Konoha. Como se habría propuesto, Sasuke marcho hacia las tierras desconocidas, buscando falsos seguidores de la diosa conejo. Como resultado solo encontró ridículas historias de algún mentiroso hombre. Al regresar la misma angustia seguía en su pecho, no pudo descartas sus sospechas aun viendo que no existía posibilidad de peligro.

Muy dentro sabía que dentro de tantas mentiras, había algo de verdad.

La amenaza era inminente.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡La cena ya está lista! —Una sonriente Sakura sostenía entre sus brazos a su hija, mientras caminaba por los terrenos de entrenamientos exclusivos de los Uchiha.

El pelinegro se encontraba practicando su taijutsu. Ejercía golpes de puños sobre el duro sobre de un árbol. Ahora sin uno de sus brazos, debía hacer el doble de esfuerzo teniendo solo uno. No podía descuidar sus habilidades mano a mano, en caso extremo. Sus dudas rondaban por su cabeza con tanta insistencia que se le imposible, escuchar la voz de su mujer. Continuaba embestido su puño adolorido junto con patadas rápidas. Un golpe más y el enorme tronco del árbol se partió en dos, haciendo caer la parte superior de manera ruidosa.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —La pelirosa se acercó por la espalda, sin tener algún indicio de miedo, por todo el desastre ecológico que su esposo había ocasionado. Era algo normal, pero aún más en uno de los ninjas más fuerte de la generación. Sobre todo temido, no por nada no cualquiera se acercaba con tanta confianza a Uchiha Sasuke. Más que obvio estaba que Uchiha Sakura, era la excepción entre miles de personas.

—Te dije que iría más tarde, no debiste venir hasta aquí. —Se limpió su sudor para luego observar su puño. Estaba rodeado de venda sucia de tierra y sangre. Pensaba en quitársela, pero otra vez se encontraba con una encrucijada. Era un tanto difícil hacer las cosas con una sola mano, aunque el mismo no lo quería reconocer.

—Estaba preocupada—Dejo a la niña en el pasto verde y se apresuró por quitarle la venda su marido. Ella podía saber las intenciones y los deseo del azabache, sin que este se lo dijera. Desde que había vuelto y alejado de ese camino lleno de oscuridad, más que regresar a ser el mismo Sasuke que ella conoció, un nuevo hombre redimido de sus actos atroces se presentó ante ella.

Un hombre transparente y sin rencor dentro de su corazón. La venganza dejo ser parte de él y se dio la oportunidad de amar y de aceptar el amor que les brindaba sus seres queridos, que tanto repudiaba.

—Aun así…—Dudo pensativo, observando como su hija risueña, intentaba caminar.

—Cariño…—Su dulce voz llamó su atención junto al cálido tacto—Vamos a casa.

—Sí. —Cerros sus ojos momentáneamente cediendo ante la kunoichi.

Eventualmente regresaron al barreo Uchiha. La propiedad sin duda alguna, era enorme. Su casa de hecho sobresalía entre muchas, era la más grande y se consideraba que era la propiedad hecha para el líder del Clan. El deber de Sasuke era restaurar su Clan y considerando el tiempo, era bueno considerar el propósito que durante años mantuvo en el olvido, pero por ahora su familia era lo primordial.

Muchos la podían considerar pequeña, pero ello significaba todo para Sasuke.

Ni el mismo a veces, no podía creerlo. Era feliz, feliz como nunca pudo haberlo soñado.

—¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡De prisa! ¡Ayúdame! —Sus gritos alertaron al pelinegro y el mismo rápidamente dejo de leer algunos antiguos pergaminos y se aproximó a la sala. Sus oscuros ojos se enchancharon al percatarse de la escena. Era una pequeña Sarada quien intentaba dar sus primeros pasos. Torpemente caía, pero Sakura la levantaba.

—Vamos, acércate—Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus labios se encorvaron.

El Uchiha ayudo a su pequeña a levantarse y su pecho se envolvía e una inmensa alegría. Entre los dos jóvenes, auxiliaron a su hija y entre pequeños pasos le enseñaban a caminar. Con miedo, las temblorosas y pequeñas piernas del infante se movían, pero al escuchar la motivación por parte de sus padres, le daba valor a vacilar en el suelo.

Era un momento único y perfecto.

—¡Joder! ¡Debe haber otra manera! —El rubio gruñía de manera angustiante. Todos en la sala se mostraban serios e inquietos. Las sospechas que durante muchos años se mantenían solo en lo que cabía, fueron ciertas. Seguidores de Kaguya existían en otras dimensiones, y planeaban la exterminación de toda vida en la tierra.

—Partiré esta noche, debo encontrarlos—Vocifero el pelinegro. Habían decidido luego de un intenso debate que Sasuke serpia más que el indicado para esta peligrosa misión.

Sakura que también se encontraba en la habitación, se sobresaltó volteándolo a ver. Su decisión era precipitada y muy fuera de contexto.

—¡Es muy pronto! ¡Primero debemos planear bien las cosas! —Naruto observo por el rabillo de sus ojos, el rostro de la pelirosa. Sus ojos verdes momentáneamente expresaron dolor y con unos cuantos parpadeos alejo aquellas lágrimas que opriman su pecho.

—No hay nada que planear. Debo ir, entre más pronto vaya será mejor.

—Sí, no hay nada más que decir…—El Kazekage, pelirrojo intervino luego de un suspiro.

Luego de media hora, Sasuke se encontraba preparándose para la partida. Se colocó su capa negra y sin emoción se aproximó a la sala. Su esposa terminaba de preparar los alimentos necesarios, pero no excesivos, pues ella no sabía cuánto iba a durar la misión. Aunque Sakura ya se había percatado de la presencia de su marido, continuaba sin mirarlo a los ojos. Cabeza abajo balanceo el cierre de la maleta purpura y se la entregó al peligro. Ese silencio se prolongó hasta llegar a las enormes puestas de Konoha. A esa hora, no había personas, eran casi de madrugada.

—Ten buen viaje—Sus ojos seguían ocultos entre sus mechones rosas. Su pequeña hija la observaba, ingenua y ajena a la situación actual. Su padre estaba por irse y ella no tenía la capacidad de saberlo, de entenderlo. Mucho menos de recordar los años que hasta ahora había vivido junto a él.

—Sakura…

—Te preparé todo, no se me olvido nada.

—Sakura…

—Recuerda alimentarte.

—Sakura…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has decido irte, no es así?! —Levanto la voz un tanto ronca—Solo me queda…aceptar. Nuevamente te marchas y no puedo hacer nada para detenerte. No hay nada que pueda…puedes irte de Konoha sin sentir remordimiento—Apretó más a su hija entre sus brazos—Después todo…no hay nada aquí que pueda hacerlo.

—Mírame a los ojos.

—No quiero—Gimoteo—Solo vete.

—Mírame.

Con miedo unos ojos verdes y llenos de lágrimas se encontraron con unos lastimados ojos oscuros. En un acto mutuo ambos se aferraron en un desesperado abrazo. Sakura, agitada por la angustia se removía entre el medio del gesto, mientras que Sasuke la pegaba más a su cuerpo con su hija en medio de los dos, sin tener idea de la trágica escena.

—Te amo…¡Te amo, tanto! —Decía entre lágrimas—¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate con nosotras!

—Sakura…!—Pronuncio su nombre y modio se mordió la lengua con miedo a retractarse y realmente quedarse en la aldea. Debía ser fuerte. Tenía que hacerlo.

Con un tembloroso beso, juntaron sus labios.

—Espérame, yo regresare. —Susurro sin evitar el alarido de su corazón.

Aquello sonó tan egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo.

La amaba, la amaba demasiado.

—Sí, sí—Sus lágrimas caían sobre las rosadas mejillas de su hija—Lo hare, sin duda lo hare—Sollozo— Sarada y yo, te esperaremos en casa. Solo vuelve pronto. Vuelve, cariño, vuelve a mí...

Sus lágrimas se encontraron en el viento volviéndose una sola.

Sus sentimientos estaban conectados.

Ese recuerdo se esfumó con el suspiro de la mañana. Sasuke pasó su mano sobre su frente de manera extraña. Hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba aquella época, al parecer…esos recuerdos bastaban para adormecerlo. En el fondo quería volver a esos días, junto a Sakura, Sarada. Su hogar, su vida. Sakura…Sakura no esperaría por él nunca más. No, eso no era lo que deseaba. Sakura…no estaría junto a él, jamás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Una voz golpeo su espalda y despacio se giró para verla directamente.

Era un encontró de ojos negros y lastimados.

—Sarada…

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete!

—Sarada…lo siento.

—¡¿Crees que puedes arreglar todo con sentirlo?! ¡Vete como siempre lo has hecho!

—No lo hare, no volveré a dejarte—La envolvió en un suave abrazo—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

La expresión furiosa de la niña se derrumbó y estallo en lágrimas. No podía permitirse estar lejos de su padre. Lo amaba tanto, que necesitaba de él de cualquiera manera, no importaba que tan nefasto e insensible había sido, lo necesitaba mucho. Era padre y sabia en el fondo que él también necesitaba de ella. No podían estar separados, ambos se querían.

Eran familia.

Un mes después y Sasuke se había instalado en Konoha. Había comprado un nuevo departamento, en un lugar cómodo para vivir. No hacía muchos días que su hija retomo las misiones que se le fueron asignadas eventualmente. En el tiempo que ambos estuvieron solo aprovecharon para conocerse aún mejor. Sasuke procuraba cocinar para los dos, pero casi siempre era Sarada quien lo hacía, pues les gustaba estar en la cocina y así preparaba los platillos que le había enseñado su difunta madre. También los compañeros de equipo lograron animarla, al menos lo suficiente. En los entrenamientos Uzumaki Boruto era quien la observaba mientras que aprendía los jutsus de su Clan que el propio Sasuke le enseñaba.

Por otro lado un manto de incertidumbre cubría la espalda del Hokage. La situación era extraña, actualmente los asesinatos se había detenido para no decir detenidos. Ahora más que nunca era más que obvio que los enemigos solo deseaban matar a Uchiha Sakua pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Con que propósito? Tal vez solo tomar a Sarada ¿Para experimentar con ella? ¿Producir el Clan Uchiha? ¿Utilizar su linaje para clonarla? ¿Utilizarla como arma? ¿Cómo anzuelo para atraer a Sasuke? Tanta hipótesis y…sin ninguna respuesta.

—Sakura-chan…!—Apretó sus puños sobre sus escritorios. Su búsqueda estaba siendo en vano—¡No me rendiré! ¡Encontrare el causante de esto!

Cinco meses más tarde y finalmente encontraron algún indicio del enemigo. Al parecer un viejo científico alegaba ser un poderoso poseedor del Sharingan. Posiblemente podría ser un aficionado con el poder del Clan Uchiha, pero era una pista, por más pequeña que sea. En Konoha se manifestaba un siniestro y oscuro plan. Era el momento perfecto para atacar e eliminar al sujeto.

—Trae esa carpeta. No podemos permitir que se sepa ese tipo de información. Un descuido y se echaría a perder todo. —Un enmascarado y AMBU a la vez, le entrego un sujetador para el cabello. La mujer se amarro su larga melena para posteriormente colocarse una máscara que cubría todo su rostro. Sus puños emitieron un shakra verdosos y en un parpadeo desapareció de aquella sala abandonada.

El hospital se derrumbaba, el fuego era asfixiante. En medio del espeso humo, se escuchaba el sonido de los chunais enfrentándose entre sí. Shizune pelaba para proteger lo que sostenía entre sus manos. Ese simple papel lo cambiaría absolutamente, todo. El mundo debía saber la verdad, aunque eso le costará la vida. De pronto una gigantesca mano hecha de shakra purpura sostuvo el edificio el tiempo necesario para que los enfermos y cuerpo medio pudieran salir. Sasuke salto por unas de las ventanas y subio en cada piso para cerciorarse que no había nadie más. Como se esperaba pudo percatarse de la pela e intervino de prisa.

La mujer canalizo shakra en sus puños y pies. Corrió sobre el techo para acercarse con una velocidad excepcional al Uchiha. Un bestial puño choco con el antebrazo de Sasuke. El encuentro de fuerza provoco una grotesca ráfaga de viento. Shizune apenas y pudo sostenerse, se encontraba muy débil. Ante los ojos de la pelinegra todo se mostraba borroso, duplicado hasta que finalmente su vista fallo. Su corazón latia con miedo al futuro.

Miedo de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Ya está despertando, Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san, acérquense. —Una suave voz fue su despertador.

—L-La carpeta…donde…—Se recostó adolorida y preocupada.

—Tranquila, llévalo con calma—Tsunade estaba a su lado.

—No lo entiende, esa carpeta…¡¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta antes?! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué carpeta te refieres?

—Ese día…¡Estaba tan contenta! ¡Era obvio!

—¡Shizune cálmate! Estas muy lastimada, solo necesitadas descansar.

—¡No lo entiende! —Tomo las manos de la rubia—¡S-Sakura! ¡En esa carpeta Sakura…!

—¿Qué había en esa carpeta? —Un inexpresivo Sasuke entro a la improvisada tienda donde atendían a los enfermos y heridos. Luego del ataque al Hospital, debían actuar rápido.

—Sasuke…esto es muy…no sé cómo…

—Habla.

—¿Dónde está la carpeta? ¡Ese ninja deseaba tenerla! ¡Creo que ellos saben que Sakura…!

—Shizune!

—¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! —La pelinegra empezaba a agitarse mientras se removía angustiada—¡Ellos ya lo sabían! ¡Ya lo sabían!

—Shizune cálmate, es enserio! —La rubia también empezaba a desesperarse.

—Di lo que sabes—El azabache se caminó hasta llegar al lado de la mujer—¡Ahora! —Jaloneo de su brazo sin importarle lo lastimada que se encontraba la kunoichi.

—¡Sasuke, basta! ¡Déjala hablar!

—Si no lo haces en este instante…!—Su ojos activaron el Mangekyou Sharingan—No me mientas.

—Sasuke yo nunca…—Trago hondo—esto es muy difícil… si solo…Lo siento…lo siento tanto…

—¡Shizune!

—Sakura…—Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—llevaba tres semanas de gestación.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba embarazada. Llevaba un hijo suyo en su vientre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 (Último)

[Un débil cerezo se aferra a la vida, el amor la envuelve en cenizas]

Sus ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro, persiguiendo aquella silueta oscura que se desliaba en la sala. El silencio era tan melancólico que se le era difícil respirar correctamente a la mujer. Intentar acercarse al azabache era impensable, solo lo molestaría. Respiro hondo varías veces, para parecer calmada y no alertarlo. Trago hondo cuando se percató que él tomaba su bolso, era ahora o nunca.

—Sasuke-kun…—Llamo su atención, mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas. Estaba nerviosa.

El hombre detuvo sus pasos y giro su rostro hacia la kunoichi.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar esta vez? —Pregunto lo inevitable. La ansiedad era demasiada.

—No mucho, solo necesito descartar algunas sospechas.

—Entiendo…—Jugueteo con un mecho de su cabello para luego colocarlo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Pasa algo? —Noto cierta inquietud en ella.

—¿Eh? Ahm…—Desvió la mirada momentáneamente—Ehn….yo…no, no pasa nada.

—Sakura.

—¡Aún no…! —Exclamo sonrojada—Pero…es muy probable—Sonrió cohibida.

—¿Ah?

—Sera una sorpresa—Ensancho más su sonrisa—No hagas trampas leyendo mis pensamientos, porque cuando regreses quiero decírtelo—En un acto de valentía y rebozándose de esperanza, colgó sus manos sobre el cuello de su esposo. Acto seguido, él la apego más a su cuerpo, colocando su brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

Después de todo se encontraban solos y tales actos de cariños podían ser manifestados.

—Hm…—Sonrió a medias disfrutando de la felicidad de su esposa.

—E-Entonces…—Recostó su rostro sobre el pecho del hombre. Aspiro su aroma pensando que no podía haber otra cosa más que quisiera. Estar con Sasuke era todo lo que ella deseaba —¿Regresaras pronto?

—Sí…—Cerrando sus ojos, acomodo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la mujer. La diferencia de altura era evidente, pero con los tacones que llevaba la pelirrosa no era mucha—Estaré de vuelta muy pronto.

—¿Enserio? ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Ya verás! ¡Te preparare tu platillo favorito! ¡Para ese entonces Sarada también estará en casa y ambas, te esperaremos! ¡Hare una cena especial! —No podía controlar su enorme alegría. Las misiones de Sasuke cada vez eran más cortas y eso era bueno. Extrañaba tanto, la convivencia con el pelinegro que mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionada. Los días felices del pasado se hacían más visible en el presente.

—Hn, tus cenas siempre son especiales. Ayer quemaste el arroz—Bajo la guardia, y ante ella se mostraba un Sasuke relajado y un tanto juguetón—¿Querías incendiar la casa? Espera un poco, aún no han terminado de reconstruir la que destruiste, tienes que dejar tus impulsos.

Sakura se sonrojo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—¡No sigas! ¡Cruel! ¡Sasuke-kun, eres cruel! —Chillo. Qué vergüenza.

El azabache pareció reír de forma muy cautelosa y siendo así, rompió el abrazo.

—Ya me voy—Deslizó su brazo por la parte superior de la espalda de la mujer, hasta subir a su cuello. La ojos jade se estremeció volviendo a estar sonrojada y solo basto una mirada, para que sus labios se uniera en un largo beso.

Oh, lo amaba tanto.

—Ten buen viaje…—Susurro embelesada.

—Volveré antes que Sarada regrese también—Se alejó apreciando mejor el rostro de su esposa y abrió la puerta del departamento. Sakura lo siguió, sosteniendo un almuerzo y continuaron caminando hacia la salida de Konoha, con una moderada distancia entre ambos.

El silencio era aterrador, la tensión era palpable.

—¿Embarazada? —El rubio apenas respiraba, su rostro estaba completamente blanco.

Oh por Dios.

—S-Sakura…—Shizune continuo hablando—Me había dicho días atrás, sobre algunas molestias. En medio de una cirugía pude notar sus síntomas. Quería ayudarla con los análisis para comprobar su estado, pero se reusó. Ella llevo a cabo todo el procedimiento, en secreto. Entonces ese día…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ''ellos lo sabían''? —La interrumpió una voz fría y cruel.

—¿Eh? —La pelinegra se sobresaltó pero no volteo a verlo. No podía, no se atrevía hacerlo—E-Ellos…Los que asesinaron a Sakura, seguramente ya estaban al tanto de su embarazo. Usted más que nadie sabe la importancia de los descendientes Uchihas. Son muy pocos ahora, ellos querían usarla de algún modo… no lo sé, todo esto es muy confuso.

—¡¿Usarla?!—El azabache volvió jalar del débil brazo de la mujer y sin tener ningún tipo de consideración, ejerció aún más fuera. Era seguro, iba dejarle un moretón.

—¡Agh! —Se quejó. Su cabeza empezaba a doler, a la par de su garganta. Podía escuchar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. —¡Le repito yo no sé mucho! ¡Siento tanto haber sido de utilidad! —Su voz se quebró, dando paso a las lágrimas —Si tan solo…hubiera hecho algo más. Tal vez podíamos haberla protegido, pude evitar esta desgracia ¡Lo siento mucho!

Shizune estaba sintiendo algo más que un simple dolor físico. Era un mórbido remordimiento.

—Suéltala, ahora—La voz autoritaria y furiosa de Tsunade.

—Ella tiene que decírmelo todo, no es tiempo para lloriqueos—El Uchiha estaba aún más furioso.

—Ahora Sasuke o te romperé el único brazo que te queda—Sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron a la vez que venas resaltaban de sus fuertes extremidades.

—Inténtalo. —Sombrío activo su Sharingan.

—Tsunade-sama, está bien, yo…

—¡No! ¡No me importa que tan enojado estés! ¡Si quieres hundirte en tu odio por el mundo, hazlo! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero no intentes joder más la situación! ¡Si no vas ayudar, hazte a un maldito lado! ¡Todos están mal! ¡No eres el único lastimado! ¡Así que basta, maldición! —El rugido de la rubia hizo temblar, a cada cuerpo médico que estaba dentro y fuera de la tienda. Tsunade, era una mujer de temer.

Sasuke no pareció sentir lastima por la kunoichi. Con una mirada despiadada soltó el brazo de esta, y siendo una acción rápida, desapareció también, marchándose de aquel lugar repleto de heridos. El Hokage, solo pudo sentir pena por su mejor amigo. En estos momento lo mejor, era dejarlo solo. Tal vez regresaría a casa, tal vez se calmaría con los días…tal vez no haría nada.

¿Verdad?

Como un relámpago, Sasuke se encontraba en el Hospital de Konoha, lo que quedaba de él.

En grandes saltos, el pelinegro logro llegar hasta la sala de archivos. El Hospital era un lugar extenso, siendo así, la zona afectada por la explosión fue casi la mitad de la gigantesca estructura. Eventualmente varios pisos solo era la mitad, a causa del daño. Aquella sala era la más afectada. Aún salía un tanto de humo. Queda decir, que la zona médica, estaba repleta de cenizas. Los papeles fueron los culpables de aquel cielo grisáceo y oscuro. Al Uchiha no le molestaba en absoluto el panorama tan horroroso, otra era su prioridad.

—Yo no daría un paso más, si fuera tú—Una voz resonó, suave y sumamente cautelosa.

Aquella sensación de familiaridad, recorrió la espalda de Sasuke.

Una gigantesca mano hecha del Susano, intento atrapar al intruso. El pelinegro aun estando de espalda, observo por el rabillo del ojo, como la persona esquivaba el ataque, y con un extraño shakra oscuro, lanzaba Shuriken, directo al él. Iniciando movimientos de manos, aquel ninja perverso, hizo aparecer centenares de pegamientos explosivos alrededor de ambos. Sasuke se dio cuenta al instante y ejerció su shakra como escudo, encerándose en el guerrero purpura. La tierra volvió a estremecerse, hiriendo lo oídos de los aldeanos. Las personas volvían a correr, con miedo a lo desconocido.

La explosión no detuvo a los ninjas. En medio humor espeso y las cenizas, combatían sin fervor. El pelinegro no deseaba prolongar esto, por mucho tiempo. Activo su Mangekyou Sharingan y sumergió al criminal en una ilusión óptica. De una u otra manera, iba a conseguir la verdad…

—¿Quién te envió? ¿Por qué asesinaron a mi esposa? —Rugió al ver como la persona se quejaba de manera extraña. Su dolor era visible en su rostro, pero mordía su boca, para acallar sus gritos. La ilusión era efectiva, pero al parecer no lo suficiente.

—¡Habla! —Atrapo el cuello del criminal, obligándolo abrir la boca, oculta en la máscara.

—Sa…Sasuke...kun…—Su voz estrangulada y jadeante.

Los ojos del nombrado, se abrieron de manera escalofriante.

No podía ser cierto.

La máscara fue removida, pero en ese descuido por debilidad emocional, la mujer perforo su pecho apuntando a su corazón, con la espada que se hacía en el suelo. Sus ojos grandes y verdes se cruzaron con aquellos negros ¿Cómo era posible? El tiempo de detuvo en un respiro y el miedo abrazo el cielo oscuro.

—¿Por qué tienes el rostro de mi esposa? —Susurro perplejo, sin importarle la herida grave que ya empezaba a sangrar. —Maldita…—Una furia emergía desde las sombras.

—Yo soy…—Sus labios sangrientos, curvaron una macabra sonrisa.

Sasuke ejerció más fuerza en el agarre, pero tal como parecía, no pudo hacerlo. Aquel rostro lloroso de la mujer que tanto…no, podía hacerlo, no. Era débil.

—¿Sabes? Esto puede considerarse violencia…creo que una ley o algo así—Rio de manera seca, haciendo enfurecer más al azabache.

—¡Es mejor que comiences hablar! —Exigió y la gigantesca mano del Susano, intento atraparla.

La ninja dio un salto largo y en medio de la suspensión, ejecuto rápidamente movimientos de manos. En solo un segundo, aparecieron centenares de ninjas perverso.

—Hablar es de débiles, como tú.—Con un choque de kunais, empezó nuevamente la batalla.

Sasuke estaba completamente irracional. La ira lo había consumido. Sin piedad utilizo su espada para atravesar todo obstáculo en su camino. La sangre bañaba el reflejo de su katana, cuerpos caían al suelo. El odio era un camino que siempre podía ser retornado, por aquellas personas que algunas ve caminaron en él.

—Muéstrate—Ordeno al retirar su espada del ultimo ninja de pie. La mujer había permaneció atrás del grupo de personas, quien cobardemente utilizo como escudo, en un intento de huir del azabache. En un rápido movimiento, el Susano capturo a la prófuga.

—Realmente lo has hecho—Observo el desastre. La satisfacción de aquellos ojos vacíos, era su victoria.—Así que creo, que mereces la v-verdad…—Por alguna extraña razón, su aspecto empezaba a distorsionarse. Había utilizado una gran cantidad de shakra para conservar la apariencia de Uchiha Sakura, sin ser descubierta. Meses atrás su misión fue asignada, un simple espionaje que obtuvo el resultado deseado. Ahora débil y herida, sabía que era innecesaria. Su vida ya no valía nada.

—Tú…—El pelinegro e tenso momentáneamente al ver el sufrimiento de la mujer. El falso rosto de su esposa aún surgía efecto en él. —Donde tienen el cuerpo de Sakura—Estaba lleno de ira.

Basta de juegos, la verdad era ahora.

—Sasuke-kun…—Jadeo perdiendo las fuerzas, su piel empezaba a caerse, relevando su verdadero rostro. Era una técnica similar a la del ninja Orochimaru—No deberías preguntar eso…lo único importante debe ser…que e-es lo que están haciendo con el cuerpo de Sakura—Termino y en medio de un suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron, mostrando ante el Uchiha, una mujer común y corriente.

Dejando aquel cuerpo en el suelo, sin ninguna importancia para él, volteo a sus espaldas para presenciar lo que su mano hizo. Sus ojos se ensancharon con horror al percatarse que los ninjas enemigos se transformaron en ninjas de su misma aldea. Los emblemas, sobre sus hombros y espaldas, le reafirmaron al azabache que ellos sin duda, eran de Konoha.

Oh no. No podía ser cierto.

En un movimiento rápido se giró hacia la mujer.

Todo fue una trampa.

Por mientras afuera del Hospital, alguien activo las alertas. Los aldeanos en Konoha corrían despavoridos, buscando con miedo, algún refugio. Un gran manto de oscuridad se apodero del cielo. Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido nuevamente en un criminal, un desertor, un traidor.

—Esto no tiene sentido, hay algo que no cuadra. —Murmuro el líder de la aldea oculta entre la arena. Garra del desierto. —¿Por qué asesinar a Sakura? Si ellos buscaban el linaje Uchiha para un propósito… ¿Por qué acabar con la vida de un sucesor? —El pelinegro tenía poco tacto, pero tampoco era para algún reclamo.

Todos los Kages estaban reunidos en el gran salón discutiendo el caso de los Uchiha. A excepción del rubio, todos eran transmitidos desde una sofisticada televisión. Era una reunión a larga distancia, gracias por supuesto, a los avances tecnológicos.

Al parecer extraños incidentes estaban ocurriendo en las diferentes aldeas, así que era un tema que debían manejar en gran escala. La planeación no solo era por un posible ataque, sino algo más evidente…una rebelión, que ocasionarían un gran caos en cada pueblo. Era entendible, que muchas personas se oponían a las nuevas reglas del mundo Shinobi, para procurar la paz y sobre todo, el trabajo en equipo. El mundo de ahora, ya no se regía por las guerras o por golpes de estado entre naciones, por la lucha del poder. Ahora, luego de tantas batallas, las cinco grandes naciones estableciendo una gran cantidad de tratados y acuerdos de paz. segundos motivos, en dichas negociaciones quedaron en el pasado. Los Shinobis habían encontrado un punto de acuerdo para el equilibrio del mundo.

Ahora la verdadera lucha, era controlar las multitudes de gente inconforme, criminales y asesinos. Personas que no entendían las regulaciones que eran necesarias, solo podían ambicionar las intenciones corruptas y malvadas. No todo esta vida, puede ser bueno, pero después de casi la destrucción de mundo Shinobi como lo conocían y las ultimas batallas que fueron victoriosas, gracias al trabajo de todos unidos, era algo erróneo tener maldad en alguien que en algún momento de esas batallas, fue tu aliado y compañero, hombro a hombro.

—Solo pueden ser un grupo de fanáticos, muy tontos, ciertamente—Abogo la mujer de corta cabellera y elegante traje rojo. Era Kurotsuchi, La Cuarta Tsuchikage.

—Hemos tratados a muchos heridos, y todos llevan los mismos síntomas, y finalmente mueren de la misma manera. Nuestros médicos han descubierto la manera de detener la degradación de los tejidos, sin afectar las células de cuerpo, pero solo por un par de días, y eso es peor. La desintegración ocurre de manera casi instantánea. Esta clase de técnicas son peligrosas-No, esto paso a ser un simple jutsu, a una arma mortal, ¿Qué haría esa clase de poder en manos equivocadas? No podemos simplemente debatir el problema de un solo Clan, cuando tenemos ante nosotros un problema que puede afectarnos a todos, nuestra aldea depende de nosotros. —Dijo Choujuro, el sexto Mizukage.

—Al menos que…—Fue un murmuro confundido, al tope de una conclusión.

Era Darui, el Quinto Raikage.

Todos voltearon a verlo, curiosos, a la expectativa.

—Que Uchiha Sakura no este realmente muerta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron todos al unísono.

—Eso es imposible, no…ella, no…—Se quejó el rubio, sintiéndose ofendido de cierto modo.

—Dicen que estaba embarazada ¿verdad? ¿Para que la asesinarían si desean el linaje Uchiha? Es obvio que ellos sabían, que ella llevaba en su vientre un hijo, era la oportunidad perfecta. Con la hija mayor, podría ser un poco más difícil, ya que sería difícil deshacerse de sus recuerdos, pero con un recién nacido…era perfecto para amoldarlo a la manera que les plazca.

—Eso es…—Su opinión fue interrumpida por grandes explosiones. La tierra se sacudió sobre ellos, haciendo a todos tambalear, perplejos ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo alla fuera?

—¡Hokage-sama! ¡Ha pasado algo terrible! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Son muchos! ¡Todo ese tiempo, estuvieron infiltrados entre nosotros!

—¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! —El rubio se levantó, al igual que lo otros a la defensiva.

—Además… ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Uchiha-san, ha asesinado a varios ninjas de Konoha! ¡Ha huido en acto! ¡La aldea es un caos, estamos tratando de proteger a los civiles, pero…!—El joven cerro sus ojos, temblando. Era patético, pero por primera vez, tenía miedo. El panorama era atroz.

—No tengo otra opción…—Susurro con los puños ya cerrados—Shikamaru ordena una línea de ataque, despejen las rutas de evacuación, yo estaré en el frente—Sus pensamientos viajaron por unos segundos hacia su familia. Su corazón se estremeció al pensar el peligro que ellos corrían. Al abrir sus ojos azules, estos reflejaban su modo Senin. Sus preocupaciones, podían esperar. Aunque no podía, debía mentalizarse que ellos estaban bien, debía mantener la calma.

Incluso el hombre más fuerte, puede dudar.

Los Kages habían cortado la video llamada, pues en sus respectivas aldeas, fueron interrumpido por extrañas anomalías. Cada uno de ellos, debían cumplir con sus deberes. Por otro lado, Naruto de pie, sobre su rostro trazado en piedra, presencia como su pueblo luchaba contra los intrusos.

''Parece que tenemos compañía…'' Le dijo el zorro que habitaba en su interior.

Solo basto en mirar por el rabillo de su ojo, aquella silueta oscura.

—Tú lo sabias ¿Verdad? Sakura ha estado viva todo este tiempo y tú…

—¿Crees que yo me atrevería a ocultarte algo así? —Lo interrumpió dolido—He visto tu dolor, tu hija, y jamás te ocultaría…

—¿Cómo aquella reunión con esos vejestorios? ¡Tu planeas mover tus influencias sobre mi clan y dices ser mi amigo?! ¡Hipócrita! —Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, escupiendo las palabras en su cara. —¡Ya estoy harto de seguir tus reglas! ¡Es obvio que a tu manera, las cosas no se solucionaran! ¡Mira la aldea! ¡Si yo hubiera ido a buscarlos, hace mucho tiempo esto se hubiera evitado! ¡Mi esposa estaría a salvo, junto con mi hijo! —Resoplo y al abrir sus ojos, el negro de ellos no expresaban nada.

Eran vacíos.

—Sasuke, no. Lo que sea que estés pensando…—Intuyo las intenciones del azabache.

—¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando?

Un cruce de miradas. Azul y negro.

—Nada bueno, de eso estoy seguro.

Sin decir una palabra a su favor, el Uchiha se volteo. Ya no había nada de que hablar.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Espera!

—Tus métodos…no funcionan.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por las buenas…todo eso, es basura. —Su rinnengan se hizo presente. Concentro su energía, buscando el shakra de su esposa.

—No dejaré que dejes la aldea, no dejare que lo hagas. —Lo jaloneo del brazo.

—No me hagas quitarte del camino. —La parte superior del Susano se transformó en su escudo y arma. —Voy a ir a buscarla.

—Sakura-chan no hubiera querido esto. La venganza no te llevará a nada. —El shakra del zorro se mastifesto interponiéndose entre el gigante guerrero purpura—Ir tu solo...acabará mal.

—¿Venganza? No tienes ni idea…—Una seca y hostil sonrisa oscureció su rostro.

En la gran entrada del Konoha, se teletransportó el gigantesco Susano. Lejos del ruido y el caos, pudo canalizar su shakra con más precisión para así encontrar a la mujer. «Sasuke-kun» Un recuerdo borroso y brillante, de su esposa, lo hizo utilizar más shakra, desesperado por encontrarla.

—Sakura. —Una diminuta y débil señal, logro ser captada por Sasuke.

Dispuesto a irse, el enorme guerrero purpura, se levantó profanando sus gigantescas alas.

—¡Papá! —Su voz se volvió una linterna en medio de la oscuridad.

El azabache volteo, inexpresivo.

—Busca un refugio. Regresare con tu madre, ella…está viva.

La pequeña ahogo un grito al escucharlo y no puedo evitar dar unos cuantos pasos atrás ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Realmente el dolor fue mucha presión para él? La Uchiha había escapado de la zona de guerra al escuchar como murmuraban entre el horror, alegaciones sobre su padre quien estaba siendo acusado de asesino. Ahora después de la larga búsqueda y breves batallas, encontró al hombre considerado su padre y dudando de su cordura.

—Papá…¿Estas bien? —Se asustó al ver sangre en sus ropas. Realmente lo hizo—Mamá está muerta, por favor, no hagas nada malo…la aldea esta peligro, no te vayas.

—Sarada—Levanto el timbre le voz—Solo hazme caso y busca un refugio.

—¡No! ¡No! —Dio varios saltos para llegar al hombro del Susano—¡Si te vas…! ¡Si te vas…yo…! ¡Iré contigo! ¡No te dejare solo!

—Sarada, esto no es una misión. Tu te quedaras aquí.

—¡No me subestimes! ¡Shannaroo! —Exclamo furiosa. Por unos breves segundos, vio su esposa reflejada en su propia hija. La expresión de Sasuke se suavizo y al mismo tiempo, ambos activaron su Sharingan.

—Entonces vamos, pagaran por haberse metido con los Uchiha.

El dolor pulsante de su brazo, la hizo estremecer. Esta vez no grito, ni intento forcejear para tomar el control de su cuerpo. Estaba muy débil, a causa de demasiadas dosis somníferas y dolorosas. Vagamente recordó las múltiple veces que intento levantarse. La última vez logro dar unos cuantos pasos, pero un centenar de ninjas neutralizaron su deseo por escapar.

Inhalo despacio… ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Ah…Ahg…—Sus ojerosos ojos verdes, se movían despacio. Ya no estaba segura de donde se encontraba, había pasado demasiados días, tal vez muchos meses. Su abultado vientre le indicaba el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su captura.

—Es mejor que vuelva a dormir Uchiha-san, la última vez tomo muchos riesgos—Un hombre de mediana edad, vistiendo una bata blanca, camino alrededor de la cama, donde ella se encontraba acostada y amarrada de pies a cabeza.

—No tendrás a mi hijo, no lo permitiré—Jaloneo de sus brazos y de inmediato su fuerza fue neutralizada por un extraño jutsu. Entre más esfuerzo, más absorbía su shakra. —Ugh…!—Las contracciones estaban siendo cada vez más frecuente. La pelirrosa trataba de ocultar el dolor bajo su vientre, si era descubierta, tomarían por lo que ello la han mantenido viva.

—Aún faltan algunas semanas, pero que debemos preparar todo para el parto—Sonrió macabro y puso la palma de su mano, sobre aquel ancho y gordo vientre.

Sakura se estremeció, débil.

Un vago recuerdo la golpeo, fue la última vez que vio a su hija.

Antes de la tormenta de arena, su pequeña…estaba llorando.

Su esposo…Sasuke-kun.

En estos momentos deben pensar que ella está muerta.

—Sasuke-kun…—Susurro casi inaudible—Lo siento mucho…—Su voz era un eco en la soledad. En la habitación solo estaba ella y una gran variedad de tecnología médica—Siento ser tan débil…no pude protegerme…oh no, nuestra hija, por favor que este bien. Sasuke-kun…—Lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el dolor no era físico —Sasuke-kun…quiero verte. Quiero verte.

Por un segundo creyó sentir el shakra del pelinegro. Era imposible.

Un estruendoso ruido, sacudió a la mujer despertándola de su sueño ¿Qué pasaba? Miro a sus costados, y puedo percatarse que varios ninjas se movían de un lado a otro. De nuevo una explosión sacudió la tierra, y una sensación familiar agito el corazón de la ojos jade. Era impotente shakra de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su inquietud se hizo visible y aun siendo inútil, intento desesperadamente romper las coreas repletas de pergaminos que la inmovilizaban. Las contracciones volvieron, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior. Su rostro empezaba a contraerse ¡Debía hacer algo! ¡Rápido!

Ambos pelinegros, estaban peleando. La joven, mostraba su descomunal fuerza y su excelente manejo de shakra, al hacer que los ninjas perversos, fueran lanzados hacia las paredes de piedras y quedaran clavados ahí, perdiendo la conciencia de forma inmediata. Su padre mientras tanto dejaba que su Susano se encargaba de los otros ninjas que aparecían al ataque. Sasuke saltaba entre las rocas de aquella cueva, para encontrase con la presencia de su esposa, que cada vez era más fuerte.

Estaba cerca.

Como si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados, un grito resonó;

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—¡Sakura!

Acelero más el paso y antes de llegar un hombre se entre puso en el camino.

—No dejare que vayas más allá, Uchiha. Tu hijo es nuestro—Ejecutando posiciones de mano, lo encerró en una prisión de arena. El azabache se teletransportó a tiempo, no sin antes golpear al hombre con su puño y sacar su katana.

Otro grito se hizo eco. El pelinegro miro hacia arriba y pudo ver como impartían una cesaría a su esposa. La ira se hizo incontrolable, su sangre bombeaba con fuerza. Sarada apareció y el azabache le ordeno distancia. La pequeña no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaban al ver a su madre. Estaba viva, realmente lo estaba.

El llano de un bebe fue un eco estremecedor.

—¡Solo vámonos! ¡Ya tenemos lo que quiero! —Exclamo Ninguiki, un ninja perverso, que estudio por muchos años el arte de pergaminos prohibidos y se obsesiono con el Clan Uchiha. Odio no ser uno de ellos, por lo tanto, ahora siendo el fundador de una gran multitud de asesinos, se encargó de secuestrar a la matriarca Uchiha, con el único propósito de obtener el sucesor del prestigioso clan. Debía tener todo ese poder, solo para él.

Siendo así desapareció con el niño recién nacido.

—¡No! ¡Devuélvemelo! —La pelirrosa apenas y pudo moverse, pero no pudo detenerlo. Sus lágrimas eran inevitables, al igual que sus fuerzas por mantenerse de pie. La herida a causa de la cesaría improvista empezaba a dolerse de manera insoportable, la sangre no paraba y su vista empezaba a nublarse. Sanar sus heridas era poco probable, el labor del parto la dejo exhausta, su herida y falta de shakra era demasiado. Estaba cansada, pero su hijo…

—¡Sakura! —Alguien palmeo sus mejillas. ¿Cuándo se había desmayado?

Sus ojos verdes y cansados, se encontraron con unos negros y llenos de miedo.

—S…Sasuke-kun…realmente eres tú…cariño—Sus lágrimas se volvieron momentáneamente de felicidad. Sus esperanzas habían muerto, pensaba lo peor, pero ahora estaba su marido, frente a ella y sosteniéndola.

—Eres tú, quien realmente estas aquí, conmigo—Sonrió ligeramente nervioso.

Por un segundo, solo existieron los dos.

—Sakura, descansa…—La cargo entre sus brazos. Uno de ellos, era hecho del Susano. —Iré por nuestro hijo, Sarada estará aquí enseguida.

—¿Sarada? ¡No! ¡Sasuke-kun!

—Volveré enseguida. —Desapareció al haberla depositado cuidadosamente en un lugar donde, ella pudiera descansar.

La ojos jade no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Marcas desde su frente, comenzaron a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Era el Jutsu fuerza de Centenar. La herida de la cesaría rápidamente empezaba a sanarse. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero ignoro su cansancio. Al segundo intento logro levantarse. Entre tambaleo, pudo ver como su esposo luchaba.

—¡Resiste! ¡Mamá! —Su hija grito corriendo hacia ella.

La pelirrosa apenas la observo con la sonrisa y desapareció con una velocidad extraordinaria.

—¿Pero qu…—Fue interrumpido por un descomunal golpe de puño.

Su cuerpo como si fuera hecho de pluma salió despavorido.

La mujer resoplaba con fuerza, mientras tanteaba la herida que aún sangraba.

—¡Sakura! —Fue vista por Sasuke, quien luchaba con la multitud de ninjas.

La gigantesca mano del Susano, capturo a la mujer herida y la atrajo hacia el azabache. El llanto del bebe, aún persistía, pues Ninguiki, lo sostenía entre sus brazos, cada vez más lejos. Se adentraba en el extenso bosque.

—Por favor, quédate aquí—Estaba enojado de ver su terquedad —Estas herida y…

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —La niña apareció en un salto y fue de inmediato al socorro de la ojos jade.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste ninjutsus médicos? —Confundida al ver que atendía sus heridas.

—Mamá, solo descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo—Le sonrió entre lágrimas de alegría.

—Querida…—Su semblante cambio e intento levantarse nuevamente.

—Sakura. —El pelinegro la tomo del brazo.

—Sasuke-kun ¡No me subestimes!

El azabache no pudo contradecirla. Chasqueo su lengua, y ambos se dirigieron al bosque.

—¡Ya cállate! —Frustado por el insistente lloriqueo del pequeño, no se percató de la inmensa sombra que empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo. —¿Eh? —Observo arriba y solo vio una mujer furiosa, saltando desde el hombro del Susano hacia él.

Con un puño rodeado de shakra purpura, la mujer empezaba a derribar a todo ninja en su camino. El ver a Ninguiki, aumento su velocidad, pero la inmensa mano del Susano, logro ser más rápida. Sakura camino por el largo del brazo purpura, hasta llegar a su objetivo.

—¡Shannaroo!

Al tener en brazos a su bebe, la kunoichi volteo hacia su esposo.

La expresión de Sasuke era de horror.

—¡Sakura…!—La sostuvo entre sus brazos a tiempo.

—Sasuke-kun…—Observo el camino rojo que había dejado. Pétalos fueron manchados con su sangre. —Nuestro…Nuestro niño…

—Sí, Sí—Dijo de prisa. La hija mayor, quien había estado en segundo plano por orden de sus padres, se colocó al lado de la pelirrosa. Con mucho cuidado cargo a su pequeño hermano.

Nerviosa, Sarada lo balanceaba intentando calmarlo.

—Sakura, mantente despierta—Sus nerviosos eran palpables, estaba muy débil.

—Cuídalos…cuídalos a ambos…—Apenas respiraba.

—Sakura, no, no…solo, resiste.

Su pulso era cada vez más lento.

—Sasuke-kun…no pongas esa expresión—Sonrió despacio. Sarada se encontraba sollozando, sintiendo el débil shakra de su madre. Temblorosa, trataba de ignorar la situación, con su pequeño hermano, quién había dejado de llorar un poco.

—No me hagas esto, no de nuevo…—La observo detalladamente. Estaba muy palida.

—Te amo y moriré amándote—Acaricio una de sus mejillas.

—Yo también te amo. Soy un esposo terrible, lo siento, lo siento mucho—Susurro solo para que ella lo escuchara. La envolvió entre sus brazos, cuidando de no lastimarla.

—Eres el mejor esposo del mundo. Fui feliz a tu lado, al final volviste a mí. Te perdiste en el camino, pero me encontraste, encontraste a nuestro hijo y estoy feliz con eso…

—Sakura…—Una lágrima fue vista.

Un cuarto intento por ejecutar el jutsu bolas de fuego fue un total fracaso.

El pequeño resopló, perdiendo las ganas de continuar. Se encontraba completamente solo en la zona exclusiva de entrenamiento de los Uchiha. Era la segunda semana de entrenamiento, pues deseaba superar a sus compañeros de la academia. Sobre su espalda aguardaba un prestigioso y fuerte Clan. Quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, y que al regresar viera sus logros.

—Si continuas con esa actitud, no lograras nada. Sabes que Papá esta por regresar, pero no tienes que sobre exigirte. Apenas tienes cuatro años—Una adolecente y hermosa joven, se mostraba ante el infante.

—¡Sarada-neesan! —Chillo sonriendo al verla.

—Sanosuke—Pronuncio su nombre, ajustando sus lentes—Tienes que aprender a entrenar correctamente o Papá se enojará, la última vez tuviste muchas heridas y yo me preocupe mucho.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Rio nervioso—¡Pero esta vez lograré hacer el jutsu bolas de fuego! ¡Sera tan grande como el tuyo! —Sus ojos negros destellaban determinación.

La kunoichi no tuvo más opción que brindarle una media sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro que ya eres muy bueno, para tu edad…—Sasuke se encontraba observando a sus dos hijos y escuchando su alboroto.

¿Cuándo llego?

—¡Papá! —Exclamaron al unísono.

Al pasar las horas entrenando, Sarada volvió a la enorme residencia Uchiha y volvió al puente donde los Uchiha se encontraban, con algunos aperitivos y bebidas. La tarde transcurría de manera rápida, entre risa y bobas discusiones entre hermanos. La cabeza de la familia solo observaba a sus ruidosos hijos, pensando que nunca se aburría o molestaría al verlos pelear. Amaba a su familia.

—¿Qué habrá de cenar? —Se quejó el niño utilizando las palmas de sus manos como almohada, mientras caminaba al compás de su padre y hermana. Iba de regreso a casa.

—Hare algo sencillo y rápido—Respondió Sarada.

—¡No! ¡Tu comida sabe mal! ¡Papá cocina mucho mejor! —Sanosuke palideció por breves momentos.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Pequeño glotón! ¡Mi comida es muy buena! ¡Shannaroo! —Empezó a corretearlo.

Su pequeño hermano, negaba con la cabeza, mientras corría, divirtiéndose.

—¡Estamos en casa! —Anunciaron los hermanos, al llegar la noche y en el portón de su hogar.

—Estoy en casa…—Sasuke sonrió mientras escuchaba las quejas de su pequeños.

—Bienvenidos—Toda la casa, dejo de sentirse fría y fue cálida.

Ante ellos estaba una Sakura, algo despeinada y vistiendo su bata médica.

—¡Mamá! ¡No pude hacer el jutsu bolas de fuego, pero muy pronto lo lograré! ¡Papá estuvo dándome muchos consejos! —El pequeño pelinegro jaloneo de la basta de su vestido rojo.

—¿Así? Eso está bien, pero primero ve darte un baño, serviré la cena—Revolvió su melena oscura y de forma casi inmediata, el niño se marchó de la sala.

—Iré a cambiarme—La adolecente fue la siguiente en irse.

Solo basto un intercambio de miradas, para acercarse. El hombre envolvió su brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de la pelirrosa, y ella solo se colocó de puntillas, utilizando sus tacones. Haciéndola sonrojar, le brindo un suave beso en los labios. El tacto era magnifico, el beso fue más profundo. Envolviendo sus lenguas entre sí, rompiendo el gesto, solo para tomar un poco de aire. Juguetearon con sus narices, y aun estando cerca, la ojos jade enredo sus dedos en la parte baja del cuello de su esposo. Disfrutando la sedosidad de su cabello negro.

—Cariño…—Sonrió embelesada.

—Deja de trabajar, te develas mucho—Le comento al verla cansada.

—Sabes que no lo hare—Rio bajito—El Hospital me necesita.

—Yo también te necesito, más de lo que te imaginas—La estrecho más, aferrándola a su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, vamos a cenar.

—Quedémonos así un poco más…—Se sumergió en su dulce aroma.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun? ¡Pero…!—Estaba roja.

—Shhh…—Beso el lóbulo de su oreja. Los besos viajaron a las suaves mejillas de la kunoichi. El tacto era suave y meticuloso.

—Está bien…—Dejo de estar tensa y se dejó consentir por el azabache.

Lo amaba tanto.

—Neesan… ¿Cuándo tiempo debemos estar ocultos? Tengo hambre—El pequeño se quejaba.

—Lo necesario, nuestros padres están o-ocupados—Respondió sonrojada.

—Oh no, moriré de hambre…—Su estómago empezaba rugir.

Aquello capto la atención de los adultos, quienes se separaban algo nervioso.

—¡La cena esta lista! —Sakura intentaba actuar normal.

—¡Papá tienes dejar de monopolizar a mamá! ¡Mamá también es mía! —Sanosuke fue directo y con el primer bocado, hizo sonrojar a la pelirrosa.

—No sé de lo que hablas—Trataba de estar tranquilo. Su hijo no lo vería nervioso.

—¡Pequeño glotón! ¡Solo come y no te metas en temas de adultos! —Lo reprimió su hermana.

—¿Qué? ¡Solo digo la verdad! ¡Papá se sentiría igual de celoso, si viera como Boruto te toma de la mano! ¿Oh? ¡Y también aquella vez que le hiciste el poke! ¡Eso es entre familia! —Abogo a su defensa con la boca llena.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sasuke casi salto de su asiento.

La cena se volvió muy ruidosa y animada.

Era una era para los Uchiha. Un brillante futuro los aguarda.

Fin.


End file.
